ALLEGRO
by Bee.Dobi
Summary: Tittle : ALLEGRO Maincast : CHANBAEK Supportcast : SEHUN, KAI, KYUNGSOO Length : Chapter Genre : YAOI/BxB, NC Summary : You messed up my tempo
1. Prolog

Pada sebuah jalan sepi, beberapa orang memanfaatkannya untuk arena balap motor. Ya, terlebih lagi jika malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan jalan yang sepi.

Suara knal pot membisingkan sepanjang arena balap ilegal itu. Beberapa orang bersiap untuk segera melakukan pertandingan, dan sebagian hanya menjadi supporter

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi mengenakan helm hitamnya dan hanya menampakan bagian mata besarnya.

"Lihatlah temanku ini sudah sangat siap..." Sindir seorang namja berkulit tan yang menepuk namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Demi mendapatkan traktir dari kita, cih..." Sambung namja berkulit lebih putih dan wajah tirusnya.

"Taruhan adalah taruhan bro."

"Ya, itu pun kalau kau bisa mengalahkan mereka semua di arena balap ini, Park Chanyeol."

"Dengarkan aku Kim Kai, kapan aku kalah dari balapan motor?"

"Pernah! Tahun lalu. Kau lupa?"

"Hahaha, yak Oh Sehun, ingatanmu kuat sekali." Kai tertawa garing dengan celetukan dari temannya itu.

"Itu hanya ketidak sengajaan!" Bela Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, terima saja kau kalah dari namja yang bahkan lebih kecil darimu." Sindir Sehun.

Mengingat kejadian lalu, Chanyeol masih merasa kesal. Dirinya terlihat di permalukan oleh lawan tandingnya yang memang untuk postur tubuh, orang itu lebih kecil darinya.

"Sial, siapa orang itu? Aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya."

"Kami pun tidak tau. Karena setelah menang, dia pergi begitu saja." Jawab Kai.

"Bahkan hadiahnya tidak ia ambil." Sambung Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, semua peserta tanding memasuki arena balap. Kurang lebih ada 10 orang yang mengikuti balap motor ini.

 _Bruumm~_

Masing-masing dari mereka terlihat antusias dengan balapan tersebut. Hingga bendera balap terangkat, semua motor itu melaju cepat.

"SeKaiYeol~" Pekikan para gadis di arena balap cukup ricuh. Ya, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai adalah geng motor yang terkenal di arena balap manapun.

Park Chanyeol terus menarik gas motornya lebih cepat. Dirinya berada pada urutan ke-2, di susul Sehun urutan ke-3, dan Kai urutan ke-4.

Melihat lawan tandingnya yang berada di urutan ke-1, sebelum Chanyeol mengejarnya, ia melihat plat motor itu yang terlihat tak asing.

Hingga ia mencoba untuk menyusul namja yang ada di depannya. Ketika motor mereka melaju seimbang, sejenak keduanya menoleh satu sama lain.

 _Brummm~_

Namja itu langsung melajukan motornya dengan cepat membuat Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya, lalu segera menyusul lawan tandingnya itu.

Sudah beberapa putaran yang mereka lalui. Hingga pada garis finish, para supporter cukup tegang melihat dua motor yang melaju dengan sejajar.

 _Brummm~_

"Woooahhh Byun Baekhyun!!!" Beberapa orang berteriak histeris saat nama yang di sebut itu adalah pemenang dari pertandingan balap motor malam ini.

Selesai pertandingan, tak sengaja namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu melewati Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai yang sedang berkumpul. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Selamat menikmati kekalahanmu yang kedua kali." Sindir Baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan arena balap.

Ketiga namja tinggi itu masih terdiam memperhatikannya yang pergi.

"Sial! Kenapa dia ada di balapan ini?" Gerutu Chanyeol sangat kesal.

"Kau di permalukan lagi olehnya Park Chanyeol." Sehun terlihat simpati.

"Byun Baekhyun namanya bukan? Dia tak pernah menampakan wajahnya di balik helm itu." Pikir Kai.

'Byun Baekhyun? Sehebat itukah dia dalam arena balap? Bahkan dengan tubuhnya yang mungil seperti itu.' Chanyeol terus mengumpat dalam hatinya.

*


	2. Chap 1

Park Chanyeol, namja ini terus menggerutu kesal sepanjang jalan bahkan sudah berada di rumah sekali pun.

Baru saja pemuda ini masuk, ia mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang bertolak pinggang dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau lihat ini jam berapa?"

"Jam 2 dini hari."

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat wanita cantik itu merasa jengah.

"Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa adikku sangat pintar." Ya, wanita cantik dan tinggi itu tak lain adalah kakak dari Park Chanyeol. Park Yoora.

Yoora menekan keningnya yang merasa mulai pusing dengan sikap adiknya ini.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kau pasti bertanding liar lagi bukan?"

"Nuna bertanya, nuna menjawab. Aku tidak perlu lagi menjawab bukan?"

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Harus berapa kali nuna katakan eoh? Jangan lagi balapan liar di luar sana!"

"Ayolah nuna, itu adalah hobiku dan memang duniaku."

"Heol. Bisa naik darah aku menghadapi adik sepertimu."

"Tidurlah, dan tidak perlu nuna menungguku pulang."

"Ckck adik macam apa kau ini eoh? Aku tetap harus mengawasi adik nakalku ini."

"Jaljayo~" Chanyeol malas mendengar celotehan kakaknya lagi, ia pun melangkah menuju kamar.

"Akan ku laporkan kau ke guru pelatihmu! Atau kalau perlu ku pinta dia untuk mengurungmu di asrama!"

Mendengar ancaman itu, Chanyeol langsung berbalik arah ke kakaknya yang merasa sudah menang.

"Andwae! Jangan lakukan itu, jebal..." Chanyeol tetaplah hanya seorang adik yang takut dengan sang kakak.

"Ya, akan ku pikirkan untuk itu. Karena sepertinya itu bagus untukmu. Agar kau lebih fokus dengan arena balap yang sesungguhnya nanti." Yoora berlalu bergitu saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Byun Baekhyun, namja mungil ini terlihat santai memasuki rumahnya. Sepertinya mood-nya sedang baik.

 _Klek~_

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati sosok namja yang tak kalah mungil darinya.

"Kau balapan liar lagi?"

"Eoh? Ku pikir kau sudah tidur Kyung."

"Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau pulang."

"Omo...adik yang manis."

"Cih, aku tidak ingin kau mengetuk pintu dan menganggu tidurku."

Kyungsoo, adalah adik dari Baekhyun yang hanya berbeda jarak 1 tahun lebih muda.

"Kau tau Kyung, aku berhasil mengalahkan lawan tandingku lagi. Dan sepertinya dia orang yang sama." Baekhyun terlihat antusias untuk menceritakannya, namun Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercerita. Kau harus tidur, bukankah besok kau akan masuk ke tempat pelatihan barumu? Jadi cepat tidur!" Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya dan tidur begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengumpat kesal karena sikap adiknya ini.

Sepanjang jalan menelusuri koridor, Chanyeol terus memikirkan ancaman sang kakak padanya saat malam tadi.

"Yo Park Chanyeol!" Sapa Kai datang bersama Sehun dan merangkul namja tinggi itu yang masih terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Kau masih kesal karena kekalahanmu?" Tebak Sehun.

"Aku mendapat ancaman dari nuna."

"Ancaman?"

"Ya, dia akan memasukanku di asrama ini jika aku terus balapan liar."

Mendapat penjelasan itu, Kai dan Sehun tertawa lepas membuat Chanyeol jengah dengan kedua temannya ini.

"Diamlah! Atau ku patahkan tulang ekor kalian." Gertak Chanyeol membuat keduanya langsung terbungkam.

Mereka pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju tempat pelatihan.

"Selamat pagi Yunho seonsaengnim..." Sapa mereka bertiga saat berada di ruang pelatihan.

"Kalian sudah datang? Dan ah Park Chanyeol..."

Mendengar namanya di sebut, entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa tidak enak.

"Kakakmu memintaku untuk lebih memperhatikanmu. Dan dia memintaku untuk memasukanmu ke asrama disini."

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mencekik seseorang, namun itu tidak mungkin.

"Apakah harus masuk asrama? Aku bisa berlatih tanpa tinggal di asrama bukan?"

"Kalian bertiga terlalu menghabiskan waktu di luar sana. Dan kalian balapan liar bukan? Kalian adalah calon dari pembalap yang sesungguhnya. Tinggalkan dunia liar itu dan fokuslah pada masa depan kalian."

"Kami pun akan tinggal di asrama?" Tanya Kai memastikan.

"Ya. Kalian bertiga!"

Ketiga namja tinggi ini hanya bisa pasrah dengan pengajuan dari guru pelatih mereka. Ya, mau tak mau mereka harus menerima nasib mereka yang harus terkurung tempat ini.

"Kamar sisa dua. Silahkan ambil kamar kalian." Yunho menyerahkan kunci kamar asrama.

"Aku sendiri!" Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil kunci itu dan pergi begitu saja menuju asrama.

"Kita berdua memang akan hidup semati." Pikir Kai menatap Sehun.

"Cih, musnahkan pikiranmu itu Kamjong!" Sehun menjauhkan wajah Kai dari wajahnya.

Ketika sedang asik bersantai di kamar asrama, Chanyeol harus terganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu di luar sana.

 _Klek~_

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan tamu yang datang.

"Omo...apakah asrama ini boleh masuk seorang gadis?" Pikir Chanyeol.

"Gadis?"

"Kau cari siapa manis?" Chanyeol mulai menatap nakal.

"Yak! Singkirkan mata besarmu itu! Aku seorang namja! Kau tidak melihat ketampananku ini?"

"Mwo?" Seketika Chanyeol tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Aigoo...kau pasti menyamar untuk menggoda para namja disini bukan? Dan kau tepat sekali memilih kamar yang terdapat namja tampan sepertiku."

 _Bugh!_

Namja mungil itu masuk begitu saja menabrak bahu Chanyeol.

"Aisshh tidak sopan sekali gadis manis ini."

 _Deg!_

Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat namja mungil itu melangkah cepat dan berhadapan kembali padanya. Dapat ia lihat wajah cantik dan mata sipitnya itu.

"Akan ku tendang bokongmu jika kau masih menganggapku seorang gadis!"

Tunggu.

Sepertinya Chanyeol mulai mengingat pemilik mata sipit itu.

'Ah tidak mungkin dia! Banyak orang yang bermata sipit di dunia ini.' Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

Selama namja mungil itu merapihkan barang-barang, Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan.

"Kau yakin ingin berkenalan denganku?" Namja mungil itu menyeringai menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kau akan menjadi roomate ku, wajar bukan jika kita berkenalan?"

Namja mungil itu kembali mendekati Chanyeol, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol pun menjabat tangan mungil itu. Bahkan ia tak percaya jika orang di hadapannya ini adalah seorang namja. Lihatlah, ukuran tangan mereka yang jauh berbeda.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida."

 _Deg!_

Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol terkejut dengan kenyataan ini.

"K-kau?"

"Ya, aku yang selalu mengalahkanmu di balapan liar itu." Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari jabatan mereka.

Chanyeol masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia dapati hari ini. Ya, sepertinya ia akan menjadi roomate dari musuh tandingnya.

 **TBC~**

 _sebenernya accu banyak ff di wattpad, dan Allegro ini udah ending bahkan mau di bukukan wkwk_

 _selfpublish_

 _accu jarang posting di disini soalnya menurut accu enakan di wattpad :')_

 _yg punya wattpad bisa cek akun accu, Bee_Dobi_


	3. Chap 2

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih saling menatap dengan tatapan berbeda. Chanyeol yang menatapnya dingin, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini? Carilah kamar lain."

"Hanya tersisa satu kamar disini. Dan aku di minta untuk menempati kamar ini. Wae? Kau takut aku mempermalukanmu lagi?"

 _Brakk!_

Chanyeol membanting pintu ketika dirinya keluar dari kamar. Namja tinggi ini melangkah menuju kamar Sehun dan Kai.

"Eoh? Ada apa?" Kejut Kai mendapati Chanyeol masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya.

"Aku pindah ke kamar kalian." Jawab Chanyeol seenaknya.

"Mwo? Itu tidak bisa! Tempat tidur hanya ada dua." Timpal Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kita tukar kamar. Kau pindah ke kamarku."

Kai dan Sehun saling melirik tak mengerti dengan sikap temannya ini.

"Ada apa dengan kamarmu?" Tanya Kai merasa penasaran.

"Dia ada disini!"

"Dia? Nugu? Hantu?" Tebak Sehun.

"Lebih dari hantu! Sudahlah, kita tukar kamar. Sana pergi ke kamarku." Chanyeol berbaring di atas tempat tidur Sehun.

Ketika Sehun melirik ke arah Kai, namja tan itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Gurae, akan ku lihat siapa hantu itu." Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, lalu melangkah menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa pikiran namja ini benar-benar tertuju pada hantu. Dengan ragu ia membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol. Kepalanya terus memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang kosong.

"Apakah benar ada hantu?"

 _Puk!_

 _Deg!_

Sehun mematung saat merasakan bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang dari balik punggungnya. Dengan perlahan ia membalikan arah untuk menoleh.

"Ah kkamjagi!" Sehun tersentak terkejut saat mendapati seseorang sudah berada di belakangnya.

Keduanya saling menatap bingung.

"Kenapa seorang gadis bisa masuk kesini?" Pikir Sehun yang dapat di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Yak! Aku namja! Kenapa kalian menganggapku seorang gadis?!"

"Mwo? Jjinja?"

"Kau siapa? Kemana Hulk itu?"

"Hulk? Ah maksudmu Park Chanyeol?" Sehun menahan tawanya saat temannya telah di nistakan orang lain.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya, itu namanya. Kalian belum berkenalan?"

"Dia lari begitu saja saat aku mengenalkan namaku."

"Ye?"

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

"Mwo-ya? Kau namja yang telah mengalahkan Chanyeol bukan?"

"Ya! Sepertinya dia muak dengan keberadaanku. Ckck badan saja yang besar, tapi dia harus kalah dariku yang lebih kecil darinya."

Sehun masih tak percaya jika Chanyeol harus di pertemukan lagi dengan musuh balapan liarnya.

'Pantas saja dia tidak minta tukar kamar.' Batin Sehun mulai mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Namaku Oh Sehun! Maafkan aku yang menyangka jika dirimu seorang gadis. Karena..."

"Ya, aku tau. Aku sering di pandang seperti itu." Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan Sehun.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol masih belum menerima kekalahannya darimu. Dia memintaku untuk tukar kamar." Jelas Sehun.

"Jadi, kau yang akan menjadi roomate ku?"

"Ya, jika Chanyeol tidak berubah pikiran."

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku disini hanya ingin melatih diriku untuk mendalami sebagai pembalap."

Sehun merasa namja mungil ini tidak begitu buruk untuk berteman. Ya, bahkan mereka berdua sudah mengobrol cukup banyak.

"Kalau boleh jujur, melihat visualmu itu kurang cocok untuk dunia balap." Ucap Sehun dengan hati-hati.

"Kau mau meremehkanku?" Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun yang mulai gugup.

"A-ani! Hanya saja pembalap selalu terlihat menyeramkan untuk di lihat dari penampilannya. Sedangkan kau..." Sehun menggantungkan pembicaraannya.

"Kenapa denganku?"

"Ah sudahlah. Aku tidak mau mati di kamar ini." Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia masih tidak berani untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau sudah lama disini?"

"Ya cukup lama. Wae?"

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku tata letak setiap tempat pelatihan disini?"

"Itu tidak masalah. Tapi tunggu, aku harus mengambil beberapa barangku untuk pindah kesini." Sehun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

 _Klek~_

Kai langsung menoleh pada Sehun yang telah kembali.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan disana?" Kai terlihat antusias.

"Seseorang yang mungil dan cantik." Ya, sebenarnya Sehun ingin mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun. Namun ia tidak mau bermasalah dengan namja mungil itu.

"Mwo? Seorang gadis? Apa dia sexy?" Tanya Kai mulai terlihat tatapan nakalnya.

"Dia namja! Byun Baekhyun."

"Mwo-ya?" Mulut Kai menganga ketika mendapati jawaban dari Sehun.

"Yeol, kau yakin ingin tukar kamar denganku? Karena sepertinya dia cukup friendly." Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Tetap saja aku muak melihatnya." Balas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Jika kau menyesal, kita bisa tukar kamar lagi." Sehun membawa beberapa barangnya dan kembali ke Baekhyun.

"Jjakaman. Bisakah aku ikut? Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana orang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu yang mengalahkan seorang Park Chanyeol." Sindir Kai segera menyusul Sehun.

Pada akhirnya Sehun dan Kai menemani Baekhyun mengelilingi tempat pelatihan.

"Dimana tempat pelatihanmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ini adalah pertama kali aku masuk tempat pelatihan pembalap." Jawab Baekhyun dengan santai.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat ahli dalam balap motor?" Kejut Kai.

"Appa yang mengajariku. Dia adalah mantan pelatihan pembalap."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kai cukup takjub dan mengerti kenapa namja mungil ini sangat ahli berbalap.

"Jadi kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang pembalap karena ayahmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya seperti itulah."

"Sepertinya Yunho seonsaengnim harus membuat pertandingan antara Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol." Pikir Kai.

"Jangan sekarang. Kau harus kasihan dengan teman kita yang masih terpuruk dalam kesedihan." Balas Sehun menahan tawanya bersama Kai.

"Kalian menemaniku, apakah dia tidak marah pada kalian? Sepertinya dia akan beranggapan jika aku mengambil dua temannya ini." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bayi besar itu marah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Merengek seperti bayi tak di kasih susu." Jawab Kai.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka semua dari kejauhan.

Entah bagaimana bisa kedua temannya langsung akrab dengan musuh tandingnya itu.

Ketika Sehun, Kai, dan Baekhyun kembali ke asrama, mereka mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di kamarnya.

Namja tinggi itu bersandar di depan pintu dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kita tidak jadi tukar kamar, Sehun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Ye?"

"Barang-barangmu sudah di kamarmu. Jadi roomate mu tetap Kai."

Sehun dan Kai saling melirik dengan wajah bingung. Ya, terkadang sikap Chanyeol sangat labil.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ya bagaimanapun aku sudah memilih kamar itu."

Sebelum Sehun pergi, ia mendekati Chanyeol dan berbisik sesuatu.

"Kau sudah menyesal menolak namja mungil sepertinya?" Sehun berbisik menahan tawanya.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan menendang bokong Sehun, namja itu sudah berlari menjauhi dan di ikuti Kai.

'Akan ku buat kau tidak nyaman disini. Dan dengan begitu kau pergi dari tempat ini.' Batin Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

 **TBC~**


	4. Chap 3

Chanyeol lebih dulu masuk ke kamar, di susul Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu mencari sesuatu entah apa.

Sebuah lakban hitam berhasil Chanyeol dapatkan. Ia membuat sebuah garis pada beberapa tempat. Dari tempat tidur, pintu, bahkan hingga kamar mandi, Chanyeol seperti membuat sebuah pembatas dengan lakban tersebut.

"Ini adalah garis pembatas. Kau tidak boleh masuk pada areaku." Jelas Chanyeol selesai dengan pembatas-pembatas itu.

"Mwo? Ini tidak adil! Lihatlah areamu lebih besar dariku." Baekhyun mulai protes.

"Itu sesuai dengan tubuhmu yang kecil itu."

"Mwo-ya?! Aisshh...anak ini!--"

"Ingat! Tetap pada areamu." Chanyeol memperingati Baekhyun yang selangkah lagi akan masuk pada perbatasannya.

"Terserah padamu saja! Awas saja jika kau yang melanggar sendiri."

Baekhyun terlihat kesal namun tak memperdulikan tingkah aneh namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. Lalu ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

 _Dug dug dug!_

"Cepatlah! Aku pun ingin mandi..." Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi cukup keras. Bahkan Baekhyun baru saja masuk beberapa menit lalu.

"Yak! Aku baru saja masuk! Tunggulah..." Terdengar balasan dari Baekhyun di dalam sana.

Chanyeol menunggu dan terus mengetuk pintu membuat Baekhyun sangat jengah.

 _Klek~_

"Kenapa kau terus saja mendobrak pintu?!" Timpal Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang hanya menutupi tubuh bawahnya.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat tubuh mulus itu yang bertelanjang dada. Dan rambut basah Baekhyun membuatnya terkesan sexy.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menyadarkan dirinya dari semua pikirannya.

"K-kenapa kau tidak memakai baju di dalam sana?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke tubuh Baekhyun lainnya.

"Aku lupa membawanya. Dan aku bisa memakaikan di kamar. Wae?"

"Ckck kau mau pamer tubuhmu di hadapanku? Tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkan otot-otoku."

Baekhyun sangat tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran namja di hadapannya ini. Tak mau berdebat lama, ia kembali menuju kamar.

Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol kembali keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil boxer yang tertinggal di kamar.

Fuck!

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan tubuhnya mematung saat mendapati pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya meneguk salivanya sendiri.

Ya, tak sengaja ia melihat Baekhyun sedang mengganti baju dengan handuk yang terlepas begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Namja mungil itu tak tau keberadaan Chanyeol karena ia membelakangi.

Dengan sangat jelas, Chanyeol melihat lekuk tubuh Baekhyun. Bokong berisi itu, pahanya, punggungnya.

 _Deg!_

Baekhyun terkejut saat menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Yak!" Gertak Baekhyun menutupi area privasinya dengan baju yang ia pegang.

"A-apa? Aku hanya ingin mengambil boxer." Chanyeol mencoba tetap tenang, lalu mengambil boxernya tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Selesai mandi, Chanyeol berhati-hati untuk masuk ke kamar. Ya, ia takut mendapati pemandangan memukau seperti sebelumnya.

Dirinya cukup lega saat mendapati Baekhyun sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan bersantai.

Sekilas keduanya saling melirik. Dapat Baekhyun lihat otot-oto perut Chanyeol yang membuat namja itu terlihat sexy. Sedangkan Chanyeol menahan rasa gemasnya ketika memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mengenakan piayama besar hingga menenggelami tubuh mungil itu.

Baekhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

'Shit! Otakku terus merekam tubuhnya itu.' Umpat Chanyeol masih terbayang tubuh naked Baekhyun.

Bahkan hanya memandang punggung kecil itu, Chanyeol membayangkan jika ia memeluknya.

'Argh aku mulai gila!'

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam eoh?" Baekhyun mulai protes saat terus saja mendengar pergerakan tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Jangan menghadapku! Kembalilah ke posisi awal."

"Wae? Aku merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan!"

"Diamlah!" Kali ini Chanyeol yang membelakangi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya. Dengan cepat namja ini berbalik arah dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Baekhyun tidur di balik punggungnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku? Jangan melewati garis batas!"

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melewati garis batas?" Tatapan Baekhyun terlihat menantang.

Tubuh Chanyeol mematung saat Baekhyun terus mendekatinya. Bahkan tubuh mereka saling menempel. Dan dapat Chanyeol rasakan milik Baekhyun menyentuh miliknya di bawah sana.

Entah ada apa dengan namja mungil ini, ia terlihat sengaja menggerakan pinggulnya dengan menyeringai.

"Shit! Kau mau mempermainkanku hmm?" Chanyeol masih menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menerkam Baekhyun.

"Bermain denganmu? Sepertinya menarik." Kekeh Baekhyun semakin mengikis kesabara Chanyeol.

 _Bugh!_

Kini tubuh mungil itu sudah berada di atas tubuh besar milik Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

"Kau yang menantangku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Byun Baekhyun!"

"--eumpphh~" Chanyeol berhasil meraup bibir tipis itu dengan agresif.

"Arrgghh!" Ciuman itu terlepas saat Chanyeol merasakan miliknya di remas oleh tangan nakal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun yang hanya terkekeh dengan wajah lugunya.

"Fuck you Byun Baekhyun!"

Kesabaran Chanyeol telah hilang, hingga ia berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun naked.

Ya, tubuh mungil ini yang telah membuatnya seperti orang gila karena terus terekam di otaknya.

Semua pakaian sudah berserakan di lantai. Dari pantulan dinding tergambar siluet tubuh mereka yang bertemu dengan manis.

"Arrghh nggghh asshh~"

Mendengar suara desahan Baekhyun membuat rangsangan sendiri untuk Chanyeol. Ia semakin ingin berbuat lebih pada namja mungil di bawahnya ini.

"Aaahh~aaaahhh~mmphh..." Baekhyun terus mendesah menikmati pergerakan Chanyeol.

"Inilah hukuman untukmu yang nakal aaahh~" Chanyeol menghentakkan miliknya di dalam sana.

"Yeolhhh aaahh~ngghhh~"

Pergerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Ouhhh Yeolhh ini nikmat mphhh~"

 _Bugh!_

"Argh pinggangku!" Chanyeol mengerang saat tubuhnya terjatuh dari tempat tidur begitu saja.

Baekhyun pun ikut terbangun ketika mendengar rintihan Chanyeol.

"Ah ku pikir gempa!" Namja mungil itu menoleh pada Chanyeol yang mencoba berdiri.

Kedua mata sipit itu menangkap pemandangan yang tak biasa dari Chanyeol.

"Kau mengompol?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat celana Chanyeol terlihat basah.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol segera beralih pada celananya yang memang basah.

'Shit! Bagaimana bisa aku mimpi bercinta dengannya?' Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kau..." Baekhyun mencoba menebak sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Diamlah! Kenapa kau berisik sekali yang masih pagi ini." Gertak Chanyeol langsung melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Ckck ada apa dengan manusia itu?" Umpat Baekhyun kesal.

 **TBC~**


	5. Chap 4

Baekhyun menuju lapangan pelatihan motor. Dan ya, ia mendapati Chanyeol bersama Sehun sedang mengenakan jaket balap mereka.

"Eoh? Kau sudah hadir? Silahkan pilih motor untuk pelatihanmu." Ujar Yunho kembali pada anak muridnya ini.

"Nde!" Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada beberapa motor tersebut.

Namja mungil ini mendekati satu motor yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Jangan sentuh itu!" Timpal Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun gagal menyentuh motor itu.

"Wae?"

"Itu motor yang selalu ku pakai untuk pelatihan. Pilihlah motor yang lain." Jelas Chanyeol mendekati motornya tersebut.

"Gurae, aku pilih ini." Baekhyun mencoba memilih motor lainnya.

"Sebenarnya itu pun motor yang sering ku pakai untuk pelatihan, namun kau bisa menggunakannya jika kau mau." Sambung Sehun.

"Ckck kau memilih motor yang sudah di miliki orang lain. Pilihlah yang lain!" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aisshh...apakah harus aku membawa motorku kesini?!" Kesal Baekhyun.

Di luar sana terlihat seorang namja bertubuh kecil seperti Baekhyun, yang sedang mencari seseorang.

Ya, Kyungsoo datang ke tempat pelatihan Baekhyun sang kakak. Namun ia terlihat bingung dengan tempat ini.

 _Puk!_

Seseorang menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, hingga namja ini tersentak terkejut.

"Nugu-ya? Kau mencari seseorang?" Tanya Kai yang tak sengaja mendapati Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun? Aku datang kesini karena dia yang memintaku."

Kai memperhatikan namja di hadapannya ini dari bawah hingga atas. Kedua mata bulat itu terlihat sangat lucu menatapnya.

"Kau siapa Baekhyun?"

"Adiknya."

'Omo...pantas saja dia terlihat sama-sama mungil seperti kakaknya.' Batin Kai menahan tawanya.

"Ayo ikut aku, akan ku tunjukan keberadaan Baekhyun." Tanpa seizin, Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Dan tepat saat berada di lapangan pelatihan, terlihat Baekhyun bersama dua namja tinggi lainnya.

"Lihatlah, hyung mu itu sedang di perebutkan dua namja tiang itu." Kai menunjuk arah pandangan pada 3 objek di sebrangnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal.

"Byun Baekhyun! Ada tamu untukmu..." Seru Kai membuat ketiga namja itu menoleh secara bersamaan.

Kai kembali menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendekati mereka semua.

"Eoh, Kyung? Ku pikir kau tidak mau datang kesini."

"Tidak ada salahnya aku mengetahui tempat pelatihanmu. Ini barang-barangmu." Kyungsoo memberi sebuah tas yang terlihat cukup berat.

"Gomawo uri Kyungie~" Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo yang mulai terlihat jengah.

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu." Kyungsoo menepis tangan Baekhyun yang terkekeh.

"Omo...adik kakak yang terlihat manis." Goda Kai membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun merespon dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"Gurae, aku pergi sekarang." Baru saja Kyungsoo akan meninggalkan tempat, Baekhyun menahannya.

"Jjakaman. Kau bisa disini untuk beberapa menit Kyung. Lihat hyung mu ini yang akan mengalahkan orang itu." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh pada namja yang bermata besar itu.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali!" Umpat Chanyeol.

"Ya kita lihat saja! Bukankah kau sudah kalah denganku 2 kali?" Balas Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Ayo taruhan! Yang kalah akan mentraktir kami." Usul Kai.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan ikutan. Baek, kau bisa menggunakan motor itu." Sehun melepaskan jaket dan helm.

"Kenapa kalian taruhan? Bukankah kalian sedang berlatih?" Dengan lugunya Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Diamlah adik manis, kita tonton saja mereka berdua." Balas Kai menahan tawanya.

Dan ya, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menerima tantangan dari Kai. Keduanya mulai bersiap untuk masuk lapangan balap.

Sedangkan Kai, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo berdiri memperhatikan mereka yang bertanding.

 _Pwitt~_

Dengan jemarinya, Kai bersiul nyaring sebagai aba-aba pertandingan di mulai.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera melintas cepat dengan motor mereka. Park Chanyeol dengan motor berwarna hitam, jaket hitam, semuanya serba hitam. Sementara Byun Baekhyun dengan motor berwarna putih, dengan semua yang ia kenakan serba putih.

"Ayo Baek kalahkan si tiang itu!" Pekik Kai dengan kekehannya entah di dengar atau tidak oleh mereka yang sibuk bertanding.

"Kau adik dari Baekhyun? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Dan jangan bertanya aku bisa balap motor atau tidak. Karena aku tidak suka keributan seperti itu." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Mereka kembali beralih pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah berputar lapangan 2 kali.

Hanya beberapa meter lagi untuk tiba di garis finish, tiba-tiba motor yang di kendarai Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja.

Dan ya, pada akhirnya pertandingan di menangkan Chanyeol.

Mereka semua mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mesinnya mati begitu saja."

"Ckck alasan! Kau kalah, dan kau harus mentraktir kami." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Aisshh ini bukan alasan. Jika saja ini tidak mati, aku akan menang Park Chanyeol!"

"Taruhan tetap taruhan!"

Baekhyun terlihat menahan kesabarannya menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Kyung, aku pinjam uangmu."

"Mwo?"

"Kau bisa ambil tabunganku di rumah. Jangan biarkan Hulk ini terus sama berceloteh."

"Aiisshh seharusnya aku pergi saja dari sini sejak tadi." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya motor itu harus di perbaiki." Ucap Kai.

"Berikan padaku. Akan ku bawa ke bengkel disini." Sehun mengambil alih motor putih itu.

Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan temannya itu yang terlihat perhatian dengan Baekhyun.

"Kai, tolong temani Kyungie membeli makanan. Karena tidak mungkin kita pergi bersama dari sini bukan?" Pinta Baekhyun.

"Ya, jika kita tidak mau Yunho seonsaengnim murka." Balas Kai.

"Belilah apapun yang enak dan mengenyangkan." Usul Baekhyun.

"Gurae, ayo Kyungie kita pergi." Seru Kai menarik Kyungsoo yang merasa geli di panggil seperti itu.

Selama menunggu Kai dan Kyungsoo mencari makan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun menuju bengkel tempat pelatih ini. Ya, fasilitas disini memang sangat lengkap.

"Kau bisa memperbaikinya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun yang mulai memeriksa motor tersebut.

"Jika tidak begitu berat kerusakannya, aku bisa memperbaikinya."

Baekhyun hanya menganggu tanda mengerti. Namja mungil ini pun memperhatikan Sehun yang memberpaiki mesin.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya duduk bersantai dan sesekali melirik dua namja di hadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali dengan beberapa kantung makanan.

"Makanan datang~" Seru Kai menghampiri ketiganya.

Chanyeol langsung beralih pada Kyungsoo yang membawa makanan itu.

"Berikan padaku, aku sudah lapar."

"Yak! Sabarlah, kita semua pun lapar." Timpal Kyungsoo sepertinya mulai merasakan kejengkelan Baekhyun pada namja tinggi ini.

"Aku yang sudah memenangkannya. Berikan sekarang!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menahan kesabaran.

 _Bugh!_

"Makanlah sepuasmu!" Kyungsoo memberi kantung makanan itu di hadapan Chanyeol dengan sedikit meninju dada namja itu.

Baekhyun dan Sehun mulai mendekati mereka, saat selesai memperbaiki motor tersebut.

"Cucilah tanganmu Hun!" Ujar Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Berikan satu suapan itu. Perutku sudah demo." Pinta Sehun.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengambil satu tempura itu, lalu menyuapkannya pada Sehun.

 _Uhhuukk~_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersendak begitu saja. Ya, sepertinya ia tersendak karena melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ini.

"Itulah akibatnya orang serakah seperti mu!" Sindir Kyungsoo.

 **TBC~**


	6. Chap 5

Selesai pelatihan, ChanBaek, dan KaiHun segera kembali ke asrama. Kyungsoo pun sudah pulang beberapa jam lalu.

Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu dari yang lainnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Kai berjalan berdampingan.

"Lihatlah kuping caplang itu. Tidakkah kau gemas untuk menariknya Baek?" Kai mengarah pada telinga lebar milik Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Dia seperti Mamot. Bertelinga lebar dan besar."

Langkah ketiganya terhenti ketika Chanyeol yang berada di depan mereka berhenti bergitu saja. Namja tinggi ini berbalik arah dan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Kai yang memulainya." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Kai yang mulai panik.

"M-mwo? Aku tidak bilang jika dia seperti Mamot." Kai membela diri.

"Terimalah kenyataan itu Yeol." Sambung Sehun terkekeh.

Chanyeol kembali melangkah dengan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Biasa, anak gadis yang sedang PMS memang gitu." Balas Kai membuat Sehun menahan tawanya.

Mereka pun mencoba menyusul langkah Chanyeol hingga tiba di depan pintu kamar.

"Baek..." Sehun memanggil, membuat Baekhyun tak jadi untuk segera masuk kamar.

"Ya?"

"Mau balap motor denganku nanti malam?"

"Eoh?"

"Akan ku tunggu di lapangan pelatihan." Sehun pergi begitu saja menyusul langkah Kai yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Sehun yang menuju kamar, lalu kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

 _Dugh!_

Tak sengaja Baekhyun menabrak punggung Chanyeol yang masih berada di balik pintu.

"Eoh? Ku kira kau sudah masuk ke dalam." Baekhyun mengusap keningnya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan mengikuti garis batas areanya. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa membanggakan dirimu karena aku sudah mengalahkanmu." Celoteh Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Ckck itu karena mesin motor mati. Kau berbangga diri mengalahkanku karena itu? Miris sekali." Balas Baekhyun dengan sedikit sindiran.

"Sebagai pembalap yang benar, kau harus memeriksa mesin motormu sebelum bertanding. Dan ya, itu karena kebodohanmu!"

"Yak! Kau mengatakan aku bodoh?!" Baekhyun merasa tak terima.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ya, ia mengabaikan namja mungil itu.

Merasa masih banyak waktu untuk kembali ke lapangan pelatihan, Baekhyun tidur sejenak untuk beristirahat mengembalikan energinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu mendapati Baekhyun yang tertidur.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju lemari es untuk mengambil soju yang sudah menjadi persediannya. Merasa bosan, namja ini mulai bermain games di ponselnya dengan satu botol soju sebagai temannya.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Bahkan ini sudah menjelang malam, dan namja itu tidur dalam keadaan belum mandi.

"Oh astaga!" Baekhyun tersentak beranjak dari tidurnya, membuat Chanyeol ikut terkejut.

 _Uhuukk~_

Ya, Chanyeol tersendak karena Baekhyun terbangun dengan cara mengejutkannya.

"Yak! Ada apa denganmu?" Kesal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah 7 malam. Tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Ckck mengabaikanku?"

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Namja ini mengunci pintu tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

Selesai mengunci pintu, ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Ya, Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dan Baekhyun dari balik pintu. Namja ini ingin mengerjai Baekhyun untuk tidak bisa keluar dari kamar.

Saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Chanyeol segera memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura tidur.

Setelah terlihat sudah rapih, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu.

"Eoh? Terkunci? Apakah Chanyeol menguncinya?" Baekhyun kembali melangkah menuju kamar tidur.

"Chanyeol-ah, berikan kuncinya padaku!" Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol yang tertidur. Namun namja tinggi itu tak juga merespon.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Secara diam-diam, ia melewati garis batas tersebut.

Dengan penuh hati-hati, tangannya mencoba untuk mengambil kunci di sisi leher Chanyeol.

Dapat Chanyeol cium aroma parfum segar yang di gunakan Baekhyun. Bahkan nafas hangat namja mungil ini menerpa wajah Chanyeol.

 _Deg!_

Baekhyun mematung saat Chanyeol menahan lengannya dan menatapnya tajam dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit menekankan kalimatnya.

"Mengambil kunci pintu."

"Ckck kau melakukannya seperti pencuri. Dan kau sadar? Kau melewati garis batasnya."

"Baiklah, berikan padaku kuncinya. Aku akan menjauh lagi darimu." Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun Chanyeol masih menahannya.

"Kau sudah memasuki area berbahaya Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyeringai dan menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

"Yak! Cepatlah, Sehun pasti sudah menungguku." Timpal Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

Semakin Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, Chanyeol semakin menahannya kuat.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini."

Dapat Baekhyun cium aroma alkohol dari nafas Chanyeol.

"Aisshh kau mabuk eoh? Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol!"

 _Bugh!_

Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu menindih tubuh mungil itu.

"Sadarlah! Bagaimana bisa kau mabuk seperti ini?" Baekhyun mulai panik ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Aku tidak mabuk! Dan aku sengaja menguncimu."

"Kenapammptt--" Bibir Baekhyun terbungkam saat Chanyeol meraup bibir tipis itu.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol, namun dengan kuat tangan kekar itu menahan lengannya.

"Eummpptt..." Namja mungil ini berusaha memberontak, sayangnya tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Tubuh besar itu benar-benar mengunci tubuh mungil di bawahnya yang tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Chanyeol menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan tak memberi jeda untuk bernafas sejenak.

Baekhyun merasa bibirnya mulai terasa perih saat Chanyeol mengigit gemas bibir tipis miliknya.

Menit kemudian, namja mungil itu pasrah dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia hanya terdiam pada Chanyeol yang terus melumat bibirnya dengan agresif.

Entah setan apa, Baekhyun seperti terbuai dan mencoba untuk membalas ciuman tersebut. Dan ya, di sela ciumannya terlihat smirk di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Eummpphh~" Baekhyun terlihat mulai menikmati ciuman Chanyeol walau ciuman itu sedikit kasar.

 _Knock...knock..._

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan ciuman mereka. Untuk beberapa detik, keduanya terdiam saling menatap. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau di dalam?"

Terdengar suara Sehun di luar sana.

"Kau gila Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengapus kasar saliva yang tertinggal di bibirnya, lalu mengambil kunci itu dari Chanyeol.

"Ckck tapi kau menikmatinya Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyeringai memperhatikan namja mungil itu yang keluar kamar.

 **TBC~**


	7. Chap 6

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau tertidur? Aku menunggumu di lapangan, tapi kau belum juga datang." Tanya Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ah ya aku tertidur tadi. Dan aku baru saja selesai mandi." Baekhyun merapihkan rambutnya. Ia merutuki Chanyeol yang membuat tampilannya berantakan.

"Gurae, ayo kita ke lapangan pelatihan."

Sehun berjalan lebih dulu saat Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum pergi.

"Kalian tinggal di asrama sudah lama?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba menyeimbangi langkah Sehun.

"Aku dan Kai terkena dampak dari Chanyeol."

"Ye?"

"Yoora nuna, kakak Chanyeol memasukan adiknya itu ke asrama. Ini hukuman untuk Chanyeol yang sering balapan liar di luar."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu dan Kai?"

"Yunho seonsaengnim juga menyalahkan kami. Pada akhirnya kami pun di masukan ke asrama ini."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Sehun.

Tiba di lapangan, Sehun dan Baekhyun menyiapkan diri untuk berlatih bersama.

"Kau mau pakai motor yang mana?" Tanya Sehun selesai memakai jaket kulitnya.

"Tidak ada Chanyeol disini, aku benar-benar ingin menaiki motor itu." Baekhyun menunjuk motor hitam yang sebelumnya di akui Chanyeol jika itu motor miliknya.

"Pakailah, selagi dia tidak ada." Sehun menahan tawanya.

Dan ya, Baekhyun antusias menaiki motor hitam itu. Keduanya segera memasuki lapangan untuk memulai putaran pertama.

 _Brummm~_

Secara bersama, keduanya menarik gas melajukan motor sepanjang putaran lapangan ini. Terkadang Sehun akan mendahului Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun kembali mengejarnya.

Putaran pertama berhasil mereka lalui. Dan ketahuilah, dua orang memperhatikan latihan balap mereka.

Ya, Park Chanyeol dan Kai yang entah sejak kapan berada di lapangan pelatihan.

"Eoh? Dia memakai motor kesayanganmu bro..." Kai menggoda Chanyeol dengan kekehannya.

"Ckck lancang sekali dia!"

"Aigooo...sebenarnya kita semua bebas memilih motor pelatihan bukan?" Bela Kai.

"Kenapa kau membelanya?"

"A-ani! Bukan maksudku membelanya. Tapi itu benar bukan? Aku pun bisa memakai motor itu. Sayangnya, aku malas berdebat denganmu."

Pandangan Chanyeol kembali fokus pada dua motor yang melaju cepat itu.

"Kenapa mereka terlihat bersahabat eoh?" Pikir Kai.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun cukup deras. Sehun dan Baekhyun menghentikan latihan balap mereka, lalu kembali ke ruangan.

"Aissh basah semua! Kalau begitu aku tidak mandi tadi." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya menahan tawanya memperhatikan namja mungil itu yang terus menggerutu.

Keduanya melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan tubuh mereka yang basah.

"Eoh? Kalian disini?" Sehun cukup terkejut mendapati Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Beruntung aku tidak jadi ikut ke lapangan itu. Aku pasti akan basah seperti kalian." Pikir Kai.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan motor itu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang mulai gugup.

"Wae? Apakah masalah? Bukankah aku bebas memilih? Yunho seonsaengnim pun tak melarangku!"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama. Ini cukup dingin. Jangan lupa mandi dengan air hangat Baek." Ujar Sehun melangkah lebih dulu menuju asrama.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke kamar mereka. Dan tepat saat Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu, tiba-tiba listrik padam.

Semua lampu ruangan mati, dan pandangan mereka sangat gelap.

"Eoh? Mati lampu?" Baekhyun berjalan perlahan, tangannya terus menggapai sesuatu di udara.

 _Grep!_

Tangan Baekhyun tak sengaja menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol yang ternyata berada di hadapannya.

Namja tinggi itu menyalakan lampu layar pada ponselnya. Dan ya, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya dalam keadaan masih basah.

Untuk beberapa detik keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Sekilas Baekhyun teringat perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Dengan segera ia menjauhkan diri untuk menjaga jarak dari namja tinggi itu. Namun, baru saja melangkah mundur, tubuh mungil Baekhyun terjungkal kebelakang.

Tangannya tak sengaja menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga keduanya terjatuh bersama.

 _Bugh!_

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik saat tubuhnya tertindih, dan ia merasa benda kenyal mendarat di bibirnya.

Dua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu dengan sangat dekat. Walau samar-samar, Baekhyun dapat melihat mata besar milik Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya.

Tak hanya kedua bibir itu yang menempel dengan tak sengaja, dapat Baekhyun rasakan sesuatu di bawah sana yang juga saling menindih.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk bergerak agar terlepas dari namja yang masih menindihnya ini.

 _Damn!_

Semakin Baekhyun bergerak, ia semakin merasakan pergesekan di bawah sana.

Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah mungil itu.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol berbisik dengan sedikit penekanan.

"M-mwo? Ani! Aku tak sengaja menarikmu." Baekhyun mulai terlihat gugup.

"Kau tau bukan? Akan sangat fatal jika kau memancing di bawah sana."

Baekhyun merasa merinding dengan semua bisikan Chanyeol dan tatapan dingin itu.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menggerakan tubuhnya dengan sengaja, hingga kembali membuat pergesekan di bawah sana.

Dapat Baekhyun rasakan sesuatu menyembul dari balik celana mereka. Ya, milik Chanyeol terasa sudah mengeras. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan lenguhannya yang mungkin akan keluar begitu saja.

"Kau merasakan mereka yang sudah mengeras bukan?" Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Baekhyun yang mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa itu sangat sexy.

"Kau merasa sempit hmm?" Lanjut Chanyeol terus menggoda Baekhyun.

"Mmphh menyingkirlah!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang berhasil menjauhkannya.

"Kau yakin akan mendiaminya? Itu akan terasa menyiksa bukan?"

"Aku akan mandi! Dan ya, aku bisa melakukan sendiri." Baekhyun beranjak lalu menuju kamar mandi yang benar-benar gelap.

Ia tak perduli dengan penglihatannya yang seadanya.

Semua pakaiannya yang basah itu sudah ia lepaskan begitu saja, lalu berdiri di bawah shower dengan air hangat yang terus menghujaninya.

 _Grep!_

Tubuh Baekhyun mematung saat seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Itu tidak akan membuatmu puas bermain sendiri."

"--aku pun akan meminta pertanggung jawaban atas ketidak sengajaanmu Byun Baekhyun."

"Ngghhh~" Satu lenguhan berhasil Baekhyun keluarkan saat tengkuknya terus mendapat ciuman dari Chanyeol.

Ya, diam-diam Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan dirinya yang sudah naked.

Tangan Chanyeol terus menjamah kulit mulus Baekhyun, dan terhenti saat mendapati milik namja mungil itu yang sudah mengeras.

"Arrgghh..." Baekhyun mengerang ketika miliknya mulai di remas gemas oleh Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun menyanggah pada dinding dan merasakan sensasi yang di berikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ngghhh~"

Baekhyun merasakan milik Chanyeol yang terus bergesek pada belahan bokongnya.

"Lebarkan kakimu Baek." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun menuruti permintaan itu. Namja mungil ini berdiri dengan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar.

"Arrrghhhh!"

Milik Chanyeol masuk begitu saja ke dalam bawah sana membuat Baekhyun mengerang cukup kuat.

Nafas Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya saat Chanyeol masih terdiam.

"Ku pastikan kau akan menikmatinya Baek." Bisik Chanyeol mengecup daun telinga Baekhyun.

Perlahan milik Chanyeol mulai bergerak di dalam sana, ketika namja itu menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Hhhh~ngghhh~"

"Argh kau sempit Baek mmphh~"

Chanyeol semakin memperdalam miliknya yang menghentakan pergerakan.

"Aaahhh~aaahhh~" Tubuh Baekhyun ikut tersentak mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol masih tak lepas dari milik Baekhyun. Ia terus melakukan blow job pada namja mungil ini. Sedangkan, bibirnya terus menelusuri bahu dan tengkuk Baekhyun. Dan ya, beberapa tanda manis tercipta disana.

"Ngghhh Yeolhhh..."

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol merasa tangannya basah dan sedikit lengket. Ya, dapat ia pastikan jika Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkannya lebih dulu.

Selesai dengan blow job, tangan Chanyeol kembali meraih sesuatu milik Baekhyun lainnya.

"Yeolhhh mpphh aahh~" Baekhyun benar-benar di buat mendesah nikmat dengan permainan Chanyeol.

Jemari Chanyeol mendapati dua nipple Baekhyun yang terasa tegang. Dengan gemas, ia menekan dan memilinnya.

"Asshhh aahh Park Chanhh nghh Yeolhh~"

"Fuck you ouhh kau nikmat Baek arrghh..."

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat pergerakannya saat merasa sudah mendapati titik klimaksnya.

"Aaahhh nghhh aaahh~" Perasaan Baekhyun di buat kacau oleh Chanyeol yang terus mencumbunya.

 _Cum~_

"Hhhhh..." Chanyeol melenguh nikmat saat cairannya berhasil menembak di dalam sana.

Untuk beberap detik namja tinggi itu membiarkan miliknya di dalam sana. Keduanya terlihat mengatur nafas yang terengah.

"Assshhh..." Baekhyun merintih menahan perih saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya.

Namja mungil itu mencoba menghadap pada Chanyeol. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin angkat bicara, Chanyeol lebih dulu menyanggahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa protes. Karena kau yang membuatnya terbangun." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sudah dua kali kau melakukan tindakan gila Park Chanyeol!"

"Itu semua karenamu."

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?"

"Salahkan kau yang selalu menggodaku secara diam-diam."

"Keluarlah! Aku harus melanjutkan mandi."

"Gurae, mandilah yang bersih sayang..." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa panas mendengarnya.

 **TBC~**


	8. Chap 7

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hati-hati. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang membuka garis pembatas itu. Lampu pun sudah kembali menyala.

Masih ada keraguan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, namun ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau membuka garis pembatasnya?" Tanya Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Sejujurnya ia masih menahan perih akibat perbuatan namja tinggi itu.

"Ini percuma! Karena kau selalu saja melewati garis batas." Chanyeol membuang gulungan lakban tersebut.

Baekhyun kembali melangkah mendekati tempat tidurnya. Melihat namja mungil ini melangkah seperti pinguin, Chanyeol hanya menahan tawanya.

"Ada apa dengan jalanmu?" Goda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

"Diam kau! Atau aku akan menendang bokongmu!"

"Tendanglah jika kau bisa."

Baekhyun benar-benar muak melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mengejek.

"Ketahuilah, aku ahli dalam hapkido!"

"Kakimu terlalu pendek. Itu tidak akan bisa."

Sudah habis kesabaran Baekhyun, namja mungil ini menahan rasa perihnya dan segera melangkah menuju Chanyeol.

 _Bugh!_

"Arrghh!"

Ya, satu tendangan berhasil Baekhyun lakukan tepat di bokong Chanyeol dengan cukup kuat.

"Masih meragukanku hmm?" Tantang Baekhyun.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau."

"Itu hukumanmu yang menyebalkan."

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin kembali pada tempat tidurnya, namun Chanyeol menahannya kuat hingga keduanya kembali berhadapan.

"Aku akan terus mengganggumu, hingga kau pergi dari asrama ini." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit penekanan.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi dari sini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau berada di tempat yang sama denganmu Byun Baekhyun!"

"Apakah kau seorang pengecut?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau benar-benar takut keahlian balapmu tersaingi olehku bukan?"

Kali ini Baekhyun menatapnya dengan menantang, bahkan ia mendekati wajah tegas milik Chanyeol.

Sungguh, Chanyeol merasa gemas dengan namja mungil di hadapannya ini yang tak pernah takut berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau tau? Tidak selamanya kau terus mengalahkanku Byun Baek. Akan ada dimana waktunya aku yang mengalahkanmu."

"Lakukanlah jika kau bisa."

"Bagaimana jika aku berhasil melakukannya?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Merasa tertarik dengan tantangan ini, Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Baekhyun yang masih terlihat santai.

"Tantangan yang menarik. Ok, bersiaplah melakukan apa yang ku inginkan namja manis." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, bahkan meniupnya membuat namja mungil itu menahan gelinya.

 _Knock...knock..._

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Keduanya pun teralihkan oleh suata tersebut.

Baekhyun melangkah mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu melangkah karena merasa gemas dengan langkah lambat namja mungil itu.

 _Klek~_

Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua mata besarnya untuk beberapa kali ketika mendapati tamu yang tak lain adalah sang kakak.

Ya, Yoora berkunjung ke asrama adiknya ini.

"Nuna?"

Mendengar panggilan tersebut, Baekhyun mencoba melihat orang yang di panggil nuna oleh Chanyeol.

Tanpa izin, Yoora masuk begitu saja ke dalam.

"Wanita di larang masuk." Chanyeol mencoba menghalangi jalan Yoora.

"Menyingkirlah!" Yoora mendorong kening Chanyeol dengan jarinya, hingga adiknya ini berhasil terdorong.

Langkah Yoora terhenti ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aigooo...kau bilang wanita tidak boleh masuk eoh? Lalu kenapa kekasihmu ada disini?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertegun mendengar sindirian wanita cantik itu.

"Mwo? Kekasihku? Dia adalah rommate ku." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku namja bukan wanita." Baekhyun mencoba meralat ucapan Yoora.

"Eoh? Jjinja? Bahkan kau sangat mungil dan tak kalah cantik dariku." Yoora mendekati Baekhyun yang mematung dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Mau apa nuna kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apakah tidak boleh? Aku sudah meminta izin dengan guru pelatihmu."

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan kakak dan adik ini yang tak hentinya berdebat.

"Siapa namamu adik manis?" Yoora kembali beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Mwo? Adik manis? Ckck..." Chanyeol terlihat jengkel mendengarnya. Namun Yoora mengabaikannya.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku tak sengaja lewat kesini, dan aku membelikan makanan."

"Yak! Kenapa nuna hanya bertanya padanya? Jangan berikan itu padanya! Itu milikku..." Chanyeol langsung merampas bungkusan makanan itu dari tangan Yoora.

"Yak! Aku tidak mengajarkanmu pelit seperti ini." Yoora menampar tangan adiknya itu, lalu kembali merampas makanan yang ia beli.

"Ayo Baek, kita makan bersama."

Chanyeol terlihat kesal melihat sang kakak lebih perhatian dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan kakaknya itu membukakan makanannya.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" Yoora mulai bertanya pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri.

"Apakah nuna mulai perduli?"

"Ya sudah jika tidak mau. Aku dan Baekhyun yang akan menghabiskannya."

"Mwo? Ah nuna kejam sekali!" Rengek Chanyeol langsung bergabung untuk makan bersama.

Dalam hati Baekhyun, ia sangat geli menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang kekanakan jika berhadapan dengan kakaknya.

"Kau baru disini?" Tanya Yoora pada Baekhyun.

"Nde! Baru beberapa hari lalu."

"Baek, kau harus bersabar menghadapi namja besar ini. Aku tau, kau pasti merasa sial harus satu roomate dengannya."

"Mwo? Yak, nuna! Kenapa kau menjelekanku di hadapannya?" Protes Chanyeol.

"Itu memang fakta Yeol! Aku pun sangat sabar sebagai kakak yang mempunyai adik sepertimu."

"Nuna benar. Chanyeol sangat menyebalkan." Baekhyun mulai angkat bicara.

"Tendang saja bokongnya."

"Maaf, aku sudah melakukannya tadi."

Mendengar itu, Yoora membulatkan matanya lalu melirik pada Chanyeol yang terlihat mulai jengah.

Seketika Yoora tertawa lepas begitu saja di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aigooo...bagaimana rasanya Yeol?"

"Sangat nikmat! Sepertinya aku kecanduan dengannya." Balas Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan seringainya.

"Aku tidak akan merasa kasihan denganmu. Aku bahkan sangat senang jika ada yang berani melawanmu."

Baekhyun hanya menahan tawanya ketika Yoora lebih membela dirinya dari pada Chanyeol.

 **TBC~**


	9. Chap 8

_"Kita akan memasuki liburan musim dingin. Jadi kalian harus persiapkan diri untuk ujian." Jelas Yunho pada beberapa murid latihnya._

 _"Ujian?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung._

 _"Ya, ujian yang ku maksud adalah uji lapangan. Kalian harus mendapat point tinggi. Semakin tinggi point, kalian bisa langsung liburan."_

 _Mendengar penjelasan itu membuat mereka semua terlihat antusias._

 _"Berapa point yang harus kami dapat?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _"360 point. Dan tentu itu semua penilaian dariku."_

 _"Jadi, bagaimana kami bisa mendapat point itu?" Tanya Sehun._

 _"Lama kalian melakukan putaran, kecepatan, kestabilan, dan teknik."_

 _"Aku bukan pesimis, tapi aku tak yakin akan pergi berlibur lebih dulu." Pikir Kai._

 _"Kalian bisa berlatih mulai sekarang. Ujian akan di adakan 2 minggu ke depan."_

Setelah beberapa hari lalu mereka telah mendapat peringatan oleh sang pelatih, mereka semua mulai rajin berlatih di lapangan.

Saat Baekhyun baru datang ke lapangan pelatihan, ia melihat Sehun dan Kai yang sedang bersiap.

"Eoh? Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun merasa ganjil diantara dua namja tinggi itu.

"Lihatlah, dia sudah berlatih lebih dulu. Entah sudah berapa putaran yang dia lakukan." Kai menujuk ke arah motor Chanyeol yang melaju cepat.

Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Kai, dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terus melajukan motornya di lapangan itu.

"Sepertinya dia antusias untuk segera liburan." Pikir Sehun.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, mereka mulai bersiap untuk ikut berlatih. Ketiganya segera memasuki lapangan dengan motor masing-masing.

 _Brummm~_

Baekhyun langsung menarik gas dan berniat untuk menyusul putaran Chanyeol.

Ketika berhasil mendekati motor Chanyeol, Baekhyun sengaja menjaga jarak beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Dan ya, dapat Chanyeol lihat sosok Baekhyun dari kaca spion motornya.

 _Brummm~_

Chanyeol kembali menarik gas untuk menjauhi jarak Baekhyun. Walau ini bukan pertandingan, ia merasa tetap tidak ingin Baekhyun berada di depannya sebagai pemimpin.

Sehun dan Kai terus berada di belakang ChanBaek. Ya, mereka terlihat lebih sedikit santai untuk pemanasan.

Beberapa putaran berhasil mereka lalui. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyeimbangi lajunya Chanyeol.

Kaca helm ia buka dan menoleh pada Chanyeol yang juga menolehya.

"Apakah kita terlihat sedang bertanding?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Menyingkirlah!" Gertak Chanyeol.

"Jika aku menang, kau harus menuruti permintaanku Yeol. Ayo bertanding!" Baekhyun kembali menarik gas motornya bahkan berhasil melalui Chanyeol.

"Sial!" Tak mau kalah, Chanyeol mulai menyusul Baekhyun yang berada di depannya.

Keduanya benar-benar melakukan pertandingan, bahkan Sehun dan Kai sudah di lewati beberapa putaran.

"Eoh? Apakah kita harus menonton mereka?" Kai dan Sehun menghentikan lajunya motornya.

"Kau mau taruhan?" Usul Sehun.

"Jika Baekhyun menang, aku harus meminta nomor adiknya." Pikir Kai.

"Untuk apa kau meminta nomornya?"

"Berkenalan lebih dekat."

"Yak Kamjong, aku hanya ingin memperingati saja. Sepertinya adiknya berdarah dingin."

"Kalau begitu akan ku hangatkan!"

"Aigoo..." Sehun meninju lengan Kai yang mulai terlihat mesum.

Kedua namja ini berakhir menepi di lapangan, lalu memperhatikan ChanBaek yang asik bertanding.

"Lihatlah, namja mungil itu sangat ahli dalam tikungan. Sepertinya tikungan adalah umpan untuk mengejar lawannya." Pikir Sehun memperhatikan teknik Baekhyun mengendarai motornya.

"Kau harus menang Byun Baekhyun!" Pekik Kai dengan antusias.

"Ya, agar kau bisa mendapatkan nomor adiknya." Sambung Sehun mulai jengah.

Hanya beberapa meter menuju garis finish, jarak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun tak begitu jauh. Entah kenapa Sehun dan Kai mulai gemas melihat jarak keduanya.

Dan...

"Yes! Byun Baekhyun..." Seru Kai dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Omo...mereka hanya beda tipis. Sepertinya Chanyeol mulai pintar." Gumam Sehun.

Kai dan Sehun segera menghampiri ChanBaek dengan motor mereka.

"Bersiaplah untuk permintaanku Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyeringai puas untuk kemenangannya.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin protes, namun kedua temannya lebih dulu mendekati mereka.

"Woah...aku benar! Kau pasti yang menang Baek. Aku dan Sehun sudah bertaruhan. Dan..."

Baekhyun menunggu kelanjutan Kai yang terlihat antusias.

"Berikan nomor adikmu."

"Mwo? Apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Karena itu taruhannya. Jika kau menang, kau harus memberikanku nomor adikmu itu."

"Dia akan marah jika memberikan nomornya sembarang orang."

"Aigooo...apakah aku sembarang orang? Bukankah kita saling kenal dan berteman?" Kai tak mau menyerah.

"Aisshh gurae, akan ku berikan jika aku kalah tanding oleh Chanyeol di hari selanjutnya."

"Mwo?" Kai merasa kecewa.

Saat di asrama dan kembali ke kamar, Baekhyun masih terlihat bahagia dengan kemenangannya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam dan terus melangkah masuk mendahului namja mungil ini.

"Taruhan tetap taruhan Park Chanyeol..."

"Aisshh...berisik sekali kau ini! Ya, aku terima taruhannya. Aku mau mandi." Chanyeol langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Selama Chanyeol mandi, Baekhyun masih berpikir untuk taruhannya. Dan tepat setelah Chanyeol selesai, Baekhyun mendapat idenya sendiri.

"Jangan tidur! Tunggu aku selesai mandi." Ancam Baekhyun yang bergantian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Mood Chanyeol kembali buruk setelah kalah tanding. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bermain game di ponselnya selama menunggu namja mungil itu selesai mandi.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Pikir Chanyeol.

 _Klek~_

Ya, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja mungil ini mengambil 2 karet, lalu mendekati Chanyeol yang masih pada posisinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Sesungguhnya aku bingung hukuman apa untuk kekalahanmu. Tapi aku hanya ingin menghibur diriku saja. Jadi diamlah!"

Tubuh besar itu mematung saat Baekhyun mendekatinya, lalu meraih rambutnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Dapat Chanyeol cium aroma segar dan manis dari tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ok, selesai!" Baekhyun kembali menghadap Chanyeol, namun pandangannya tertuju pada dua ikatan rambut yang sangat lucu.

Namja mungil ini memberikan cermin di hadapan Chanyeol untuk menunjukannya.

"Omo...lihatlah kau sangat menggemaskan." Baekhyun mulai menggoda Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau mengikat rambutku seperti ini?!" Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membukanya, namun di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah hukumannya. Mudah bukan? Dan sekarang lakukan aegyo di hadapanku."

"Mwo? Itu lebih dari 1 permintaan!"

"Pemenang bebas melakukan permintaan apapun. Ayo lakukan!"

Chanyeol mulai menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk menahan kesabarannya.

"Baekhyunie, saranghae buing buing~" Chanyeol langsung melakukan aegyo dengan tingkahnya yang benar-benar dibuat manis.

"Aigooo...uri Chanyeolie kiyowo eoh?" Baekhyun tertawa puas setelah menerima aegyo itu.

Chanyeol mulai terlihat jengkel dengan tawanya Baekhyun. Namun melihat namja mungil di hadapannya ini tertawa lepas, entah kenapa itu membuatnya gemas. Mungkin siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah puas?!" Timpal Chanyeol.

"Omo...perutku sakit karena aegyo mu." Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

 _Grep!_

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu mendekat padanya.

"Lihat saja hukuman untukmu nanti!" Bisik Chanyeol dengan seringainya.

 **TBC~**


	10. Chap 9

Baru saja Chanyeol keluar dari kamar untuk segera menuju lapangan pelatihan, tiba-tiba Kai menghampirinya bersama Sehun.

"Yeol..." Kai memblokir jalan Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

"Hari ini kau akan tanding dengan namja mungil itu bukan?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kai meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu menatapnya penuh harap. Sedangkan Sehun tau pikiran Kai ke arah mana.

"Kini harapan dan nasibku ada di tanganmu bro..."

"Yak! Menjijkan! Lepaskan!" Chanyeol menepis tangannya untuk terlepas dari genggaman Kai. Namun temannya itu belum mau melepaskan.

"Berjanjilah akan menang darinya Yeol."

Chanyeol benar-benar jengah melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

"Kau selalu berpihak padanya saat kami tanding. Dan sekarang kau berpihak padaku? Ckck dasar ular!"

"Ani! Aku tetap mendukungmu sebagai seorang teman sejati. Aku akan mendoakan Park Chanyeol menang untuk kali ini."

Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, lalu ia mengikat sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Fighting uri Chanyeolie~"

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala merasa jengah melihat Kai mulai gila.

"Terserah padamu saja!" Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"Go...go...Park Chanyeol~" Kai menyusul Chanyeol yang melangkah cepat.

Dan baru saja Sehun ikut menyusul, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka.

"Eoh? Sehun-ah."

Ya, Baekhyun keluar dari balik pintu itu dengan wajah lugunya.

"Mau berlatih atau bertanding?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya keduanya. Wae?"

"Ani! Kai sudah memohon pada Chanyeol untuk memenangkan pertandingannya denganmu." Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Ckck pasti karena ingin mendapat nomor telpon Kyungsoo."

"Ayo ke lapangan!" Seru Sehun mulai melangkah bersama Baekhyun.

Tiba di tempat pelatihan, Sehun dan Baekhyun melihat Kai terus menganggu Chanyeol yang bersiap-siap.

"Hidupku sekarang ada di tanganmu Park Chanyeol. Kau harus menang!" Kai memijat bahu dan tangan Chanyeol yang terlihat menahan kesabarannya.

"Kau yakin dia akan menang?" Baekhyun mendekat dan bertanya pada Kai.

"Tentu saja! Dia akan menang kali ini. Aku sudah berdoa 7 hari 7 malam untuk teman sejatiku ini." Balas Kai menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ikut ke lapangan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku akan menjadi penonton setia."

"Jadi bagaimana denganku?" Pikir Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Kai menarik lengan Sehun dan sedikit menggandengnya.

"Temani aku! Jangan menjadi pengacau mereka."

Chanyeol langsung masuk ke lapangan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Setelah Baekhyun sudah siap, namja mungil ini mulai menyusul Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lapangan.

Kai menyalakan audio tempat pelatihan untuk memutar sebuah musik sebagai penghantar pertandingan yang membuatnya tegang.

"Fighting Park Chanyeol!" Pekik Kai saat ChanBaek memulai pertandingannya.

"Beruntung tidak ada Yunho seonsaengnim. Jika tidak, kita akan habis olehnya." Ucap Sehun.

"Seonsaengnim sedang sibuk di luar. Ya, mungkin."

Walau hanya 2 orang yang bertanding, entah kenapa suasana sangat meriah di tambah musik penghantar yang Kai putar.

 _Brummmm~_

Suara motor keduanya masih terdengar jelas sepanjang putaran jalan lapangan.

Untuk beberapa putaran, Baekhyun masih unggul di depan Chanyeol. Namun saat mendekati garis finish, keduanya terlihat seimbang.

 _Brummm~_

Chanyeol menarik gas, berlaju menuju garis finish.

"Eoh? Siapa yang menang?" Kai dan Sehun mulai terlihat bingung.

Ya, keduanya berhasil menuju garis finish dengan waktu bersamaan.

"Mereka seri?" Pikir Sehun.

Kai dan Sehun pun mendekati ChanBaek.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa seri? Yak Park Chanyeol, seharusnya kau lebih cepat lagi." Protes Kai.

"Benarkah seri?" Baekhyun masih tak percaya.

"Ya, itu yang kami lihat." Jawab Sehun.

"Ayo lakukan satu putaran lagi! Ini akan menentukan pemenangnya." Pinta Kai.

"Ckck kenapa kau yang antusias?" Timpal Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, satu putaran lagi! Jangan terlalu berharap dengannya, Kai. Chanyeol belum pasti menang." Baekhyun terlihat mengejek.

"Kau meremehkanku? Dengar Kai, kau akan mendapat nomor Kyungsoo hari ini!"

Mendengar balasan Chanyeol, senyuman Kai semakin terangkat lebar.

"Ok! Tunjukan padaku Park Chanyeol." Balas Kai mengusap motor hitam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun kembali melakukan satu putaran untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya.

 _Brummm~_

Sehun dan Kai memperhatikan kedua motor itu yang berlaju cepat.

"Eoh? Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak teknik balap Baekhyun." Pikir Sehun melihat Chanyeol menghadang Baekhyun yang akan menyusulnya.

"Nde, kau benar! Sepertinya terlalu sering bertanding dengan namja mungil itu, Chanyeol sudah hafal dengan cara pergerakan Baekhyun." Sambung Kai.

Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menyusul satu sama lain.

"Omo...Sehun-ah, kenapa ini membuatku berdebar!" Kai meremas lengan Sehun yang hanya pasrah dengan kegilaan temannya ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali melaju menuju garis finish.

 _Brummm~_

"Yes! Wooohooo Park Chanyeol!!" Seru Kai melompat senang.

Dengan segera Kai dan Sehun berlari menghampiri keduanya.

Ya, pertandingan kali ini Chanyeol berhasil mengalahkan Baekhyun. Walau hampiri saja namja mungil itu mengejar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka helmnya dan menyeringai di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tau teknik permainanmu Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Kai memberikan ponselnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tepati perjanjiannya." Kai dengan cengir kudanya.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu, lalu mengetik nomor Kyungsoo.

"Kau telah menyelamatkan nasibku Yeol!" Kai menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Ini sudah!" Baekhyun mengembalikan ponsel Kai.

"Kalian yang bertanding, kenapa Kai untung eoh?" Pikir Sehun.

"Tidak perlu sirik seperti itu!" Balas Kai.

 _Chup~_

Dengan menjijikannya, Kai mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebelum ia berlari pergi.

"Yak! Kamjong!! Sialan! Menjijikan!" Gertak Chanyeol menghapus kasar bekas ciuman itu di pipinya.

"Gomawo Yeol~" Kai terus berlari menjauh sebelum Chanyeol menabraknya.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang terus berpikir tentang hukuman dari Chanyeol untuknya, ketika dirinya sudah kembali ke asrama.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang ingin ke kamar mandi.

"Aku ingin mandi."

"Jalankan hukuman terlebih dulu." Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu mendekati namja mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Namun terlihat berbeda dari ketawa pada umumnya.

"Omo...pertanyaanmu memancingku Baek."

"Ye?" Baekhyun harus sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang semakin dekat padanya.

Chanyeol kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun masih berdiri terdiam memperhatikan namja tinggi itu.

"Kemarilah." Pinta Chanyeol dengan seringainya.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan ragu. Entah kenapa ia melihat aura Chanyeol mulai menyeramkan.

Namja mungil ini sudah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun di tarik hingga ia terduduk di lantai.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan membisikan sesuatu tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"M-mwo? Hukuman macam apa itu?"

"Pemenang bebas meminta apapun bukan?"

"Tidak adakah permintaan lain?"

"Entahlah aku menginginkan itu."

"Seharusnya aku tidak satu kamar dengan manusia mesum ini!"

"Bukankah itu wajar? Mesum itu manusiawi untuk seorang pria. Ayo lakukan!"

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada sesuatu yang tepat di hadapannya. Itu terlihat menonjol dari balik celana Chanyeol.

Perlahan tangan Baekhyun meraih pengait dan resleting celana Chanyeol untuk ia buka.

Namja mungil ini mulai berdebar ketika ia berhasil membukanya.

"Arrrghhh..." Chanyeol mengerang ketika tangan Baekhyun berhasil meraih miliknya.

"Keluarkan dia mpphh..."

Dan ya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan milik Chanyeol dari balik underware itu.

Untuk beberapa detik, namja mungil ini tertegun melihat kepemilikan itu yang berukuran lebih besar darinya. Perlahan Baekhyun mulai meremas dan memijatnya.

"Arrghh yeshh aahh seperti ituhh..." Chanyeol mulai terlihat menikmati blow job dari namja mungil ini.

Entah bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melakukan service itu dengan baik. Bahkan ia mencoba untuk mengulumnya.

"Eumpphh~" Baekhyun hampir saja tersendak saat Chanyeol menusukan miliknya di dalam mulut kecil itu.

"Ouhhh arrghh ini nikmat Baek."

Pada menit berikutnya Baekhyun merasakan milik Chanyeol mengeras dan berkedut di dalam mulutnya.

 _Cum~_

Tak butuh lama, cairan Chanyeol berhasil menyembur di dalam mulut Baekhyun yang spontan menelannya.

 _Uhuukkk~_

Baekhyun melepaskan itu, dan terbatuk karena sedikit tersendak saat cairan Chanyeol benar-benar tak tertampung olehnya.

"Pelayanan yang sangat baik namja manis." Chanyeol mengusap puncak rambut Baekhyun.

Dan dapat di lihat sisa cairan itu pada sudut bibir Baekhyun yang basah.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Untuk beberapa detik, keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.

"Wae--mmpptthh~"

Bibir tipis itu di raup begitu saja oleh Chanyeol yang menyapu dengan cukup agresif.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri, namun tangannya di tahan kuat oleh Chanyeol.

Namja mungil ini pun pasrah menerima ciuman Chanyeol yang sebenarnya membuatnya cukup memabukan.

 **TBC~**


	11. Chap 10

Tepat hari ini mereka semua akan melakukan ujian di lapangan pelatihan.

Terlihat masing-masing dari mereka dengan raut wajah berbeda.

"Kalian tidak boleh tinggalkan aku liburan, jika aku gagal ujian hari ini." Ucap Kai pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Berdoalah agar kita berlibur bersama." Balas Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai, lalu mulai mengambil alih motor latihannya.

Setelah mendapat arahan dari Yunho, mereka semua mulai memasuki lapangan untuk segera melakukan penilaian.

"Lakukan 10 putaran dalam durasi setengah jam. Dan selama itu aku terus memperhatikan teknik melaju kalian semua."

"Mwo? Apakah kami bisa lakukan itu?" Pikir Sehun.

"Kalian harus pintar bermain gas. Siapa yang berhasil, bisa segera pulang untuk liburan musim dingin. Minimal telat 10 menit, untuk bisa lolos dari ujian ini."

"Bagaimana jika tidak lolos?" Tanya Kai.

"Itu artinya liburan tertunda hingga ujian kalian berhasil."

Mereka semua langsung mengambil barisan.

 _Brummm~_

Semua motor melaju cepat ketika mendapat perintah Yunho yang sudah mengatur waktu.

Dapat di lihat paling depan masih di pimpin oleh Chanyeol, di susul Baekhyun. Dan ya, seperti biasa Sehun dan Kai selalu berada di belakangnya.

Yunho terus memperhatikan semua motor itu yang sudah melaju pada putaran kelima.

Saat memasuki putaran ketujuh, entah kenapa Baekhyun mulai melambat. Bahkan Sehun dan Kai menyusulnya.

Bahkan saat putaran terakhir, Chanyeol, dan Sehun sudah menyusul Baekhyun yang masih pada putaran ke 9.

Sekilas Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang juga membalas lirikannya.

 _Brummm~_

Yunho menghentikan waktunya ketika sudah memasuki setengah jam.

"Chanyeol dan Sehun, kalian berhasil dalam ujian ini. Selamat menikmati liburan musim dingin!" Seru Yunho saat keduanya menghampiri.

"Mwo? Bagaimana dengan aku?" Kai tiba-tiba ikut menghampiri dengan tangannya yang memegangi pinggangnya.

"Kau telat. Dan kau harus mengikuti ujian berikutnya." Balas Yunho.

"Kalian meninggalkanku sendiri!" Rengek Kai pada kedua temannya ini.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya tempat tidurku sudah merindukanku." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai.

"Dan Vivi pun sudah merindukanku." Sambung Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun menghampiri dengan wajahnya yang menahan rasa sakit.

"Baek, kau gagal ujian kali ini." Ucap Yunho yang hanya di balas anggukan.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Tanganku hanya sedikit kram. Sepertinya aku kurang melakukan pemanasan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan. Jika besok keadaanmu kurang baik, ujian akan ku tunda." Jelas Yunho.

"Tenanglah Baek, kau tidak sendiri. Aku pun tidak lulus." Kai merangkul Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Gurae, istirahatlah. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Yunho pergi meninggalkan murid latihnya ini.

"Ahhh...aku gagal liburan cepat dengan adikmu Baek." Gerutu Kai masih merangkul Baekhyun.

Sehun melepaskan rangkulan tersebut, membuat Kai dan Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan tindakan namja putih itu.

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan." Sehun menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

 _Klek~_

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar setelah ia kembali dari ruang kesehatan.

Dapat ia lihat Chanyeol yang bersandar pada tempat tidurnya.

"Eoh? Ku pikir kau sudah pergi." Baekhyun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau dan Sehun lakukan di ruang kesehatan?"

"Tentu saja mengobati tanganku yang sedikit kram. Dan Sehun memijat tanganku."

"Benarkah hanya itu?"

"Wae? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti mengintrogasi?"

"Ckck apakah kau namja murahan?"

"Mwo? Yak! Kenapa kau menghinaku seperti itu?!" Baekhyun mulai tak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Karena itu yang ku lihat darimu. Berapa orang yang kau layani?"

"Yak Park Chanyeol!" Gertak Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Haruskah dengan temanku juga?"

"M-mwo?" Baekhyun belum bisa mencerna arah pembicaraan Chanyeol yang seenaknya itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu mendekati Baekhyun yang mematung.

Namja tinggi itu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk bertatapan lekat dengan wajah mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol menyentuh dan mengusap pelan bibirnya.

"Ku pikir hanya jejakku yang akan menepati ini, entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa ketika temanku sendiri yang ikut membuat jejak disini."

Namja mungil ini menepis tangan Chanyeol dari bibirnya.

"Yak! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu Park Chanyeol!

 ** _Flashback On#_**

Sehun terus menuntun Baekhyun hingga tiba di ruang kesehatan.

"Duduklah, aku akan memijat tanganmu." Ujar Sehun.

Dan ya, Baekhyun menuruti perintah namja itu.

Tangan mungil itu mulai di pijat oleh Sehun dengan hati-hati.

"Kau bisa melakukannya eoh?"

"Yunho seonsaengnim pernah melakukan ini padaku."

"Kau berhasil lulus ujian bukan?"

"Ya, dan Kai terus merengek agar aku tidak meninggalkan dia."

"Apakah aku harus satu kamar dengannya?"

"Andwae!" Dengan cepat Sehun membalas.

"Wae?"

"Lebih aman jika kau sendiri. Biarkan dia meratapi kesedihannya."

"Baiklah."

"Atau haruskah aku menemanimu?" Sehun menghentikan pergerakan pijatnya.

"Ye?"

"Kau bisa memintaku untuk menemanimu."

"Ah...ani! Aku tidak ingin mengganggu liburanmu."

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat wajah lugu Baekhyun. Hingga keduanya saling menatap diam.

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa dirinya seperti di tarik oleh magnet hingga perlahan mendekati wajah Baekhyun.

Hanya beberapa senti saja, mungkin Sehun akan berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun lebih dulu menghentikan tindakan Sehun.

"Ah sepertinya tanganku sudah membaik. Omo...kau pintar memijat eoh?" Seru Baekhyun membuat Sehun kembali menjauhkan diri.

Sebenarnya tak sengaja Baekhyun melirik ke arah jendela, dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang berlalu begitu saja.

 ** _Flashback Off#_**

"Apakah yang kau melihatku dan Sehun di ruang kesehatan?" Tebak Baekhyun.

"Y-ya, hanya tidak sengaja lewat."

Baekhyun terlihat menahan tawa gelinya saat mengetahui fakta ini.

"Yak Park Chanyeol, jika kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, kau tidak bisa menuduhku begitu saja!"

"Kau mengira kami berciuman?" Lanjut Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa lepas di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Yak kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Karena kebodohanmu!" Baekhyun masih terus tertawa.

"Diamlah Byun Baekhyun!"

Semakin Chanyeol menggertak, Baekhyun semakin tertawa lepas.

"Eummpphh~"

Dan ya, tawa itu terbungkam oleh ciuman Chanyeol pada bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Namja yang lebih besar itu terus melumat belahan bibir Baekhyun yang sejak awal sudah membuatnya candu.

 _Bugh!_

Tubuh mungil itu terdorong dan terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, tanpa terlepas dari tautan Chanyeol yang mengunci dirinya di bawah tubuh besar itu.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai menyelusup di balik baju Baekhyun. Jemarinya menjamah perut datar itu dan terhenti ketika mendapati nipple milik namja mungil itu.

"Umpphh~" Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menggelinjang saat merasakan sensasi dari Chanyeol yang memilin dan menekan nipple miliknya.

Ciuman itu beralih ke area leher Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol selalu menikmati setiap dirinya menciptakan jejak kemerahan disana.

"Nghhh Yeol mphh~" Lenguh Baekhyun merasakan geli dan perih secara bersamaan saat Chanyeol mengigit, menjilat, dan menyesap area sensitifnya.

Menit berikutnya Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya pada namja mungil ini.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah. Entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa saat Chanyeol mengakhirinya.

"Selamat liburan musim dingin sayang." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Namja tinggi itu kembali pada tempatnya, dan segera merapihkan semua barangnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

 **TBC~**


	12. Chap 11

Baekhyun telah kembali pulang setelah dirinya berhasil lulus ujian kedua.

Namja mungil ini melangkah menuju kamarnya.

 _Klek~_

Baru saja ia memasuki kamar, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendekatinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"W-wae?" Baekhyun dengan berhati-hati.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menjadikan nomorku sebagai taruhan?!"

Baekhyun mencerna arah pembicaraan adiknya ini. Dan ya, ia paham dengan yang di maksud Kyungsoo.

"Dia terus memaksaku."

"Kenapa kau berikan padanya?"

"Apakah dia menggangu mu terus?"

"Lihatlah sendiri!" Kyungsoo memberi ponselnya.

Dan dapat Baekhyun lihat beberapa pesan pada layar persegi itu.

 ** _'Malam Kyungie, kau ingat aku? Namja sexy yang menemanimu saat senang ataupun susah.'_**

 ** _'Aku Kim Kai, pembalap yang sexy di Seoul.'_**

 ** _'Kenapa kau tidak membalas hmm? Ah, kau pasti gugup bukan? Santailah, aku tidak akan mengigitmu.'_**

 ** _'Mari liburan bersama di musim dingin, aku akan datang ke rumahmu.'_**

Baekhyun hanya menahan tawanya membaca pesan dari Kai yang menjijikan ini.

"Kau tidak membalasnya Kyung?"

"Tidak! Biarkan saja."

"Kalau begitu keluarlah, dia sudah menunggu di luar."

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang santai itu.

"Ya, sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin berlibur musim dingin denganmu."

Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari kamar, untuk memastikan jika Baekhyun tidak berbohong.

Dan ya, dapat ia lihat Kai sudah berada di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo pun kembali ke kamar.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa dia berada disini?"

"Kami lulus ujian secara bersama, dan dia mau mengantarkanku pulang."

"Kenapa kau mau diantar olehnya?"

"Wae? Bagiku itu tidak masalah. Sekarang keluarlah, dan temui dia." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar.

 _Klek~_

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar begitu saja.

"Yak! Buka pintunya!" Kyungsoo memukul pintu kamar yang terkunci.

Baru saja ia berbalik, tubuhnya mematung saat mendapati Kai sudah berada di belakangnya.

"S-sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya.

"Sejak kau berisik sekali. Ada apa dengan kalian?" Balas Kai.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kyungsoo menabrak bahu Kai, lalu melangkah menuju dapur.

Dan ya, Kai terus mengikuti namja kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" Tanya Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo sedang membuat minuman.

"Apakah harus?"

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisiku? Kau pasti akan sedih jika pesanmu tidak dapat balasan."

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah berada di posisi itu."

Kai terdiam sejenak menerima sikap dingin Kyungsoo padanya.

"Omo...kau membuatkan minum untukku?" Seru Kai saat Kyungsoo memberikan satu gelas minuman padanya.

"Minumlah, dan segera pulang!"

"Aisshh...jahat sekali kau mengusirku." Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah mengantarkan Baekhyun, dan minuman ini untuk balas budi kebaikanmu. Jadi, apakah kau ada urusan lain?"

"Urusan aku adalah dirimu Kyungie..."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Wae? Bukankah itu terdengar menggemaskan?"

Kyungsoo mengambil gelas yang berada di genggaman Kai, lalu meletakannya begitu saja sebelum namja tan itu meminumnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Silahkan pulang." Kyungsoo mulai mendorong tubuh Kai untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"T-tunggu! Aku harus menghabiskan minuman itu." Kai menahan dorongannya, dan mencoba mengambil minumannya kembali.

Dengan beberapa tegukan, minuman itu berhasil ia habiskan.

"Ahhh nikmat sekali buatanmu Kyung."

"Sudah habis bukan? Mau keluar sendiri atau ingin ku tendang?" Ancam Kyungsoo.

"Ok, aku pulang. Sampai bertemu hari yang akan datang Kyungie..." Kai mengacak puncak rambut Kyungsoo. Dan beruntung ia langsung berlari keluar, sebelum namja kecil itu menendang bokongnya.

Chanyeol terlihat sudah rapih dengan jaket kulitnya, namja ini melangkah dengan hati-hati untuk keluar dari rumah.

Ya, ia tidak mau jika kakaknya melihatnya pergi keluar pada malam hari. Dan tentu saja sang kakak tau jika itu artinya Chanyeol akan kembali balapan liar di luar sana.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara apapun, namum sayangnya saat pintu berhasil terbuka, Yoora berhasil melihatnya.

"Mau pergi secara sembunyi hmm?" Yoora melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Aku sedang menikmati masa liburan. Apakah aku tidak boleh pergi?"

"Nikmati masa liburan tanpa balapan liar, aku tidak akan melarangnya."

"A-ani, aku tidak balapan."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

"Mwo? Kenapa nuna mau ikut?"

"Apakah masalah?"

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa nuna ikut ke arena--" Seketika Chanyeol terbungkam menyadari dengan ucapannya.

"Mwo? Arena? Arena apa? Arena balap?"

 _Brakk!_

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol berlari keluar dan membanting pintu.

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Dasar anak nakal! Awas saja kau!" Pekik Yoora sangat kesal dengan prilaku adiknya itu.

Chanyeol langsung melajukan motor menuju tempat arena balap liar. Ya, walau bagaimana pun balap liar adalah hiburan untuknya.

Tiba di tempat, ia melihat Sehun dan Kai sudah berada di arena. Namun kedua matanya teralih pada namja mungil yang asik mengobrol dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Lihatlah boss kita sudah datang..." Seru Kai menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Kenapa bocah ini ada disini?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

"Yak! Seenaknya kau!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah Yeol, dia hanya menjadi penonton." Jelas Sehun.

"Penonton?"

"Aku hanya bosan menang dalam pertandingan." Dengan bangganya Baekhyun menjawab.

"Ckck bahkan terakhir kali kau kalah denganku." Balas Chanyeol.

Pertandingan pun segera di mulai. Untuk kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar hanya menjadi seorang penonton, karena dirinya datang ke arena bersama Sehun.

 _Brummm~_

Beberapa motor melaju cepat saat pertandingan di mulai. Kai dan Sehun ikut serta dalam pertandingan ini.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan mereka yang melaju cepat sepanjang arena balap.

 _Cittt~_

 _Brakkk!_

Seketika semuanya terkejut mendapati pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan.

Sebuah motor tergelincir dan jatuh begitu saja.

"C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui jika motor yang terjatuh itu milik Park Chanyeol.

Dengan segera namja mungil ini berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai pun langsung mendekati Chanyeol yang terbaring di jalan.

"Yeol!" Kai dan Sehun turun dari motor, lalu mendekati Chanyeol.

Helm yang di kenakan Chanyeol terlihat rusak, dan motornya pun rusak cukup parah pada bagian depan.

Baekhyun membuka helm itu, dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang terdapat luka.

"Argh kakiku!" Erang Chanyeol merasakan kakinya yang sakit.

Sehun dan Kai membantu Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dengan merangkulnya.

"Baek, kau bisa membawa motorku ke rumah Chanyeol? Aku akan menggunakan motor Kai untuk mengiringi kalian." Ujar Sehun.

Dan ya, Baekhyun pun menaiki motor milik Sehun. Chanyeol di bantu kedua temannya untuk naik ke atas motor yang akan di kendarai Baekhyun.

"Berpegangan pada Baekhyun jika kau tidak ingin jatuh terguling." Ujar Kai melingkarkan tangan Chanyeol di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Pelan-pelan saja Baek, kami akan di belakangmu." Sehun dan Kai mulai menaiki motor.

Baekhyun melajukan motor dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol pingsan. Karena namja itu terus bersandar pada bahunya.

"Yeol, kau masih sadar?" Tanya Baekhyun melirik ke arah spion untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

"Mmm..." Gumam Chanyeol sebagai balasannya.

Baekhyun cukup lega setelah mendapat balasan dari Chanyeol. Namja mungil ini merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang semakin erat di pinggangnya. Ia merasa seperti Chanyeol sedang mendekapnya.

 **TBC~**


	13. Chap 12

Tiba di rumah Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai segera menurunkan namja tinggi itu dari motor.

Keduanya merangkul Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, di ikuti Baekhyun.

 _Knock~knock~_

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumah hingga berhasil di buka oleh Yoora.

"Omo! Apa yang terjadi?" Kejut Yoora mendapati Chanyeol yang terluka.

"Dia terjatuh saat balapan tadi." Hanya Baekhyun yang berani menjawab.

"Itulah akibatnya melawan padaku! Dasar anak nakal!"

"Argh sakit nuna!" Chanyeol mengerang saat Yoora sedikit menendang kakinya.

"Bawa saja dia ke kamar." Ujar Yoora.

Sehun dan Kai pun segera melangkah menuju kamar Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun di tahan oleh Yoora.

"Baek, bisakah kau obati Chanyeol? Aku benar-benar muak dengan anak itu." Pinta Yoora segera mengambil kotak obat.

"Semuanya lengkap disini. Aku butuh pertolonganmu. Karena aku tidak bisa bergadang, besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus pergi bekerja."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kepala tanda menyetujui permintaan wanita cantik itu.

Namja mungil ini melangkah menuju kamar Chanyeol dengan membawa kotak obat tersebut.

"Dimana Yoora nuna?" Tanya Kai.

"Dia sudah kembali ke kamar. Dan dia memintaku untuk mengobati Chanyeol."

"Mwo? Nuna macam apa itu?" Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Aku pun kesal jika punya adik sepertimu Yeol." Sindir Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Sekarang diam, aku akan mengobati lukamu." Baekhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Chanyeol terdiam saat Baekhyun mulai mengobati luka di wajahnya. Sesekali ia merintih kesakitan saat merasakan perih.

Tanpa di sadari, Sehun dan Kai tertidur di sofa karena rasa kantuk mereka yang sudah tak tertahan. Ya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 malam.

"Yak pelan-pelan!"

"Ckck ini bahkan sudah sangat hati-hati Park Chanyeol!"

Sebuah plester sudah merekat pada kening dan tulang pipi Chanyeol.

Selama Baekhyun sibuk mengobati wajah tampan itu, entah kenapa Chanyeol menikmati pemandangan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan nafas hangat Baekhyun terus menerpa wajah Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai! Lihatlah wajahmu tak lagi tampan. Sekarang aku yang tampan." Celoteh Baekhyun memasukan beberapa obat itu ke dalam kotak.

"Kau merasa dirimu tampan? Ckck jangan berkhayal tinggi Byun Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol, dan dalam hatinya ia tertawa geli saat di katakan tampan oleh Baekhyun tanpa disadari namja mungil itu.

Baru saja Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat, Chanyeol menahannya.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Tentu saja tidur. Ini sudah menjelang pagi."

"Kau tidak bisa tidur di sofa, karena mereka sudah menempatinya." Chanyeol mengarah pada Sehun dan Kai yang tertidur lelap.

"Kalau begitu berikan bantal untukku." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya berharap menerima bantal dari Chanyeol.

 _Grep!_

Chanyeol menarik tangan itu hingga Baekhyun duduk kembali. Namja tinggi ini memberi ruang pada tempat tidurnya.

"Kau bisa tidur disini."

"Tapi--"

 _Bugh!_

Tubuh itu terbaring begitu saja saat Chanyeol mendorongnya.

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan menerkammu dalam keadaanku seperti ini." Chanyeol berbalik arah membelakangi Baekhyun.

Namja mungil ini hanya terdiam memandangi pungung lebar di hadapannya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur.

Ketika pagi tiba...

"Kau yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak tau, karena aku pun tertidur."

Sehun dan Kai terus memandangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Bahkan wajah Baekhyun berada di leher Chanyeol.

Ya, kedua namja ini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan mereka cukup terkejut saat mendapati pemandangan tersebut.

Keduanya masih berdiri memperhatikan betapa nyamannya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Pikir Sehun.

 _Knock...knock..._

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar sana. Dengan segera Kai membukanya.

"Aku akan pergi bekerja sekarang, apakah kalian semua sudah bangun?" Tanya Yoora sudah terlihat rapih.

"Aku dan Sehun sudah bangun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih tertidur." Jawab Kai, kemudian Sehun pun menghampiri.

"Apakah kalian ingin pulang?"

"Sejujurnya ya, dan motor Chanyeol masih di arena." Jawab Sehun.

"Pulanglah, mungkin Baekhyun bisa disini sementara." Ujar Yoora.

"Gurae, kami akan kesini lagi."

Sehun dan Kai pun meninggalkan kamar, lalu segera pulang.

Sejenak Yoora melihat adiknya masih tertidur bersama Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya ia menutup pintu kamar kembali dan segera berangkat bekerja.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, namun belum ada yang bangun diantara keduanya.

Sesekali wajah Baekhyun mengusak-ngusak di leher Chanyeol. Hingga keduanya sama-sama sadar dan terbangun secara bersamaan.

Kedua mata sipit itu mendapati leher jenjang di hadapannya, perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik leher ini.

 _Deg!_

Tepat saat itu juga, dua pasang mata saling bertatapan lekat.

Baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan posisi mereka seperti ini. Bahkan sejak awal Chanyeol tidur membelakanginya.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menjauhkan diri, namun tubuhnya tertahan oleh lengan kekar Chanyeol yang mendekap pinggangnya.

"Aku masih mengantuk. Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa menit." Bisik Chanyeol terdengar serak.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam pada posisinya ini. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi ini tidak membuatnya risih, melainkan mulai merasakan kenyamanan.

Entah sudah berapa menit Chanyeol kembali tertidur, hingga mau tak mau Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan ini.

"Mau kemana?"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah terbangun.

"Ini mulai menjelang siang, bangunlah. Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya.

"Aku tidak tau apakah nuna menyisakan makanan untuk kita." Chanyeol mulai beranjak dari tidurnya, lalu melangkah perlahan dengan sedikit terpincang.

"Kau yakin kakimu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini lumayan membaik dari sebelumnya."

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol melangkah menuju dapur.

Dan ya, dapat mereka lihat beberapa makanan sudah berada di atas meja makan.

"Sepertinya nuna sedang berbaik hati." Pikir Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sajian makanan tersebut.

"Nuna mu memang baik! Kau saja yang terus membantahnya." Timpal Baekhyun.

Keduanya pun duduk dan mulai menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Kalian hanya tinggal berdua?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela makannya.

"Kedua orang tua kami tinggal di luar kota karena pekerjaa appa."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Berikan piringnya, aku akan bersihkan." Baekhyun mulai merapihkan meja makan.

Namja mungil ini langsung mencuci piring dan gelas kotor itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan.

'Apakah ini terlihat seperti pengantin baru?' Batin Chanyeol merasa geli dengan pemikirannya.

Selesai mencuci piring, Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Chanyeol. Namun ia cukup terkejut jika namja tinggi itu sudah berada di belakangnya entah sejak kapan.

"Ah beruntung aku tidak membawa piring. Yak, kenapa kau mengejutkan eoh?" Timpal Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol semakin mendekati Baekhyun yang melangkah mundur. Bahkan tubuh mungil itu membentur kitchen set saat Chanyeol benar-benar menguncinya.

"M-mau apa kau?" Baekhyun mulai terlihat gugup.

"Aku masih menganggapmu sebagai musuh tandingku. Tapi..."

Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya dan terus mengikuti arah pandang manik indah milik Baekhyun.

"Kau mengacaukanku Byun Baekhyun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengacaukan segalanya."

"Aku masih tak mengerti. Bicaralah yang jelas."

Wajah tegas itu semakin mendekati wajah mungil di hadapannya.

"Pikiran dan perasaanku kacau karenamu." Bisik Chanyeol bahkan hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan.

Dan hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Saat keadaan seperti ini Baekhyun merasa dirinya gelisah. Bukan karena dirinya tak nyaman, melainkan karena jantungnya akan berdebar cepat jika sudah berada di posisi ini dengan Chanyeol.

Kedua mata sipit itu mulai terpejam, ketika merasakan deru nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya.

"Chanyeol..."

Baru saja keduanya merasakan bibir mereka sudah saling bertemu, namun Chanyeol tak bisa melanjutkannya lebih. Ya, suara Kai dan Sehun yang datang terdengar jelas oleh mereka.

Baekhyun pun segera membukakan pintu, lalu kedua namja itu masuk begitu saja.

"Yeol, aku sudah membawa motormu ke bengkel." Ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah, akan ku ambil setelah sudah baik." Balas Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau tidak pulang? Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Tanya Kai.

"Jangan pulang dengannya Baek." Balaa Sehun.

"Wae? Yak! Aku tidak akan nakal dengan calon iparku ini." Kai merangkul Baekhyun yang tertegun.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak, tidak! Kau harus ku antar Baek. Jebal..." Pinta Kai memohon.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang terlihat muak melihat tingkah temannya ini.

"Gurae, tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Kau tau? Kyungsoo berdarah dingin."

"Tenanglah, akan ku hangatkan nanti."

 **TBC~**


	14. Chap 13

Pagi ini Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun untuk jogging bersama. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat malas olahraga yang satu itu, tapi adiknya ini terus saja memaksanya.

"Kau harus sering jogging hyung, itu tidak akan membuatmu cepat cidera saat balapan."

Sepanjang jalan Kyungsoo terus berceloteh membuat Baekhyun malas mendengarnya.

"Ah kita istirahat sebentar." Pinta Baekhyun menghentikan larinya dan duduk di rumput taman.

"Kau haus?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Omo...adik pengertian."

"Belilah untukku juga hyung."

Seketika senyuman Baekhyun pudar saat mendengar lanjutan Kyungsoo.

"Kau adalah adikku, kenapa kau yang memerintahkanku?"

"Tidak ada salahnya jika seoranh adik di manja bukan?"

"Ckck kau tak pantas di manja Kyung!" Akhirnya Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat lalu pergi mencari minum.

Dengan santai Kyungsoo menunggu di taman ini, ia merentangkan kedua kakinya dan sesekali merenggangkan ototnya.

"Pagi yang cerah bukan?"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

Ya, Kai. Namja tan itu datang dengan penampilan yang sedang jogging.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik.

"Hanya tidak sengaja mengikuti." Dengan santai Kai menjawab.

"Kenapa kau terus saja datang eoh?"

"Karena itu sudah takdirku untuk datang padamu."

Sesungguhnya jika Kyungsoo bisa mencekik namja di hadapannya ini, ia akan mencekiknya sekarang juga. Namun tempat tidak memungkinkan untuk itu.

"Aisshh kenapa lama sekali membeli airnya." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Kau haus? Ayo kita cari minum bersama." Dengan seenaknya Kai menarik Kyungsoo untuk ikut melangkah bersamanya.

"Yak lepaskan! Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mencariku?"

"Kau bukan lagi anak kecil. Dan ku pastikan dia sedang bersama orang lain."

"Mwo?"

Saat Baekhyun terus mencari air minum, tak sengaja ia melihat Chanyeol.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan namja tinggi itu.

"Sejak kapan dia bersepeda?" Pikir Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengayuh sepeda tersebut.

Semakin dekat jarak mereka, Chanyeol sadar jika Baekhyun sudah melihatnya lebih dulu.

Dengan sengaja Baekhyun memblokir jalan namja itu yang segera menghentikan sepedanya.

"Ckck aku tau sepeda tidak akan membunuhmu jika tertabrak." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Omo...sejak kapan kau menjadi anak sepeda? Kemana motormu eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun terdengar mengejek.

"Nuna menyitanya sejak kecelakaan lalu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, seketika Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Dan ini sangat membuat Chanyeol jengkel.

"Minggirlah!"

Bukan minggir, Baekhyun melangkah ke belakang Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu menaiki sepeda Chanyeol, berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan berkeliling dengan sepeda. Beri aku tumpangan." Kedua tangan Baekhyun berpegang pada bahu lebar Chanyeol.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dengan namja mungil yang seenaknya menumpang.

Sepertinya Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu. Ya, ia melupakan Kyungsoo yang menunggu air minum darinya.

Ketika berkeliling sepanjang taman, tak sengaja Chanyeol melewati Kyungsoo dan Kai yang berjalan santai.

"Eoh? Bukankah itu Baekhyun?" Pikir Kyungsoo melihat punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh.

"Sudah ku katakan jika dia sedang bersama orang lain. Sepertinya itu Chanyeol." Sambung Kai.

"Yak! Baekhyun! Kau mau kemana?!" Pekik Kyungsoo mulai kesal.

Merasa terpanggil, Baekhyun menoleh dan baru sadar jika seharusnya ia membeli minum untuk Kyungsoo. Namun melihat adiknya itu bersama Kai, ia tidak yakin Kyungsoo akan di belikan minum.

"Mianhae..." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat jengah.

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Kyungsoo masih merajuk pada Baekhyun.

"Kau masih marah eoh? Bukankah Kai sudah menemanimu?" Baekhyun berusaha membujuk adiknya ini.

"..." Kyungsoo masih tak mau membalas Baekhyun.

"Ok, sebagai gantinya aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang banyak minumannya." Seru Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo meliriknya.

Merasa gemas, Baekhyun segera menarik Kyungsoo setelah mengambil 2 jaket untuk dirinya dan adiknya ini.

"Naik mobil saja." Kyungsoo tak begitu suka jika harus pergi dengan sebuah motor. Terutama jika Baekhyun yang mengendarainya.

"Motor akan mempersingkat waktu Kyung. Sudahlah cepat naik!" Baekhyun sudah memakai helm dan menaiki motornya.

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo naik ke motor itu dan berpegangan pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Jangan lebih dari 60km/jam!" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ya adikku sayang!" Balas Baekhyun menahan kesabaran.

Dan ya, Baekhyun tak berani melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Karena jika ia menarik gas sedikit cepat, Kyungsoo akan mencubit pinggangnya.

Tiba di tempat, Kyungsoo turun dari motor dan memperhatikan tempat yang di kunjungi.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke club malam ini?" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah Kyung, kau harus sedikit berani untuk menjadi seorang namja. Bukankah kau juga kuat minum?" Baekhyun melangkah memasuki club itu di ikuti oleh adiknya ini.

Baru saja keduanya mendekati bar, tak sengaja mereka mendapati Chanyeol, dan Kai yang sudah berada di tempat.

"Eoh? Kalian?" Kejut Baekhyun.

"Omo! Kyungie, kau datang kesini juga? Itu tidak baik." Kai mulai mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau ingin minum?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Ya, ini sebagai ganti rugiku pada Kyungsoo."

"Tapi aku tidak memintanya kesini!" Bela Kyungsoo.

"Namja kecil sepertimu tidak boleh minum Kyung." Ujar Kai membuat Kyungsoo terlihat tidak terima dengan ucapannya.

"Yak! Kau meragukanku eoh? Akan ku buktikan!" Dengan segera Kyungsoo memesan minuman pada bartender.

"Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?" Balas Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

"Ya--sepertinya aku belum melihatnya bersama kalian."

Beberapa minuman sudah tersedia untuk mereka berempat. Dengan santai mereka meneguknya, namun tidak untuk Kyungsoo. Namja ini meneguk cepat dan kembali menuangkan minumannya lagi.

"Yak Kyungie, kau jangan banyak minum! Bagaimana jika kau mabuk eoh?" Timpal Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan mabuk. Agar manusia hitam ini tau jika aku kuat dalam minum!" Balas Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai.

"Biarkan dia." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Keduanya tak perduli dengan mereka yang pergi. Kai masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terus minum.

"Hentikan Kyung! Kau tidak bisa terus minum seperti ini." Kai menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang akan meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Wae? Kau akan tau jika akuemphhtt..."

Merasa gemas dengan Kyungsoo, Kai langsung membungkam bibir itu yang basah karena alkohol.

Dengan hati-hati Kai mencoba untuk melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa manis.

"Eumpphh~" Entah karena efek alkohol atau tidak, Kyungsoo mulai menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Kai padanya.

Bahkan Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Kai dengan keberaniannya sendiri.

Jika tempat seperti ini, tidak ada yang perduli dengan ini semua. Mereka sibuk dengan diri masing-masing. Dan sudah tak heran lagi jika banyak hal panas yang terjadi pada sebuah club malam.

 **TBC~**


	15. Chap 14

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pindah pada bar lain. Namun kali ini keduanya menempati sofa di depan bar.

Seorang bartender datang membawa dua minuman untuk kedua namja ini.

Dengan santai mereka meneguk minuman itu dan menikmati musik yang di mainkan DJ.

"Eoh? Minuman ini terasa sedikit aneh." Pikir Baekhyun saat menyesap minuman tersebut.

"Ku pikir hanya pemikiranku saja yang seperti itu." Sambung Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan minuman yang hanya sisa sedikit di gelas itu.

"Mungkin ini minuman baru." Baekhyun mulai tak perduli dan meneguk kembali.

Pada menit berikutnya kedua namja ini terlihat mulai gelisah bahkan keringat dingin.

"Yeol, apa kau merasa udara disini panas?" Tanya Baekhyun terlihat duduk dengan gelisah.

"Y-ya entah kenapa udara disini panas." Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol.

Perlahan mereka semakin mendekatkan jarak duduk bahkan tak ada space diantara mereka berdua.

Keduanya saling menatap diam entah apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing, terlihat wajah mereka memerah.

"A-apakah minuman ini..." Tebak Baekhyun melirik ke arah gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Shit! Mereka memberikan sesuatu di dalam minumannya." Umpat Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa keduanya merasa berdebar dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Y-Yeol..."

"Baek..."

Seperti satu tujuan, mereka mengarah pada sesuatu yang mengembung di balik celana mereka.

"Persetan dengan minumannya!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju suatu ruangan.

Keduanya sudah berada di kamar dengan pencahayaan samar-samar.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang berkeringat dan memerah. Bahkan namja mungil itu terus mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesuatu.

"Ini akan menyiksa jika di tahan. Kau mau..."

"Mmpphh Yeolhh..."

Ucapan Chanyeol tergantung saat Baekhyun memotongnya dengan sebuah lenguhan berat, bahkan membuka celananya begitu saja.

Chanyeol meneguk salivanya ketika mendapati pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat indah.

Merasa tak tahan, namja tinggi itu mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat sensual malam ini.

"Eummphhh~"

Ya, Chanyeol meraup bibir tipis itu dengan agresif. Tangannya mulai meraih milik Baekhyun, lalu meremasnya gemas.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun mengerang saat merasakan miliknya berkendut karena mendapat pelayanan dari Chanyeol, namun ia hanya bisa melenguh di sela ciuman panasnya.

Tak mau kalah, Baekhyun mulai berani membuka celana Chanyeol dan meraih banana besar itu untuk ia mainkan.

"Eummpphh~"

Keduanya mulai merasakan sensasi yang luarbiasa dengan permainan masing-masing.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya untuk menggantung pada leher jenjangnya. Ciuman mereka pun terlepas.

"Aahhh~Yeolhhh~" Baekhyun meremas surai Chanyeol saat namja itu menggesekan dua banana di bawah sana.

Tubuh mungil itu di dorong hingga membentur dinding kamar, dan tubuh yang lebih besar menguncinya tanpa memberi ruang.

"Lebarkan kakimu Baek." Bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menurutinya.

 _Jleb~_

"Arrghhh nghhh~"

Sakit dan nikmat di waktu bersamaan saat Baekhyun merasakan milik Chanyeol menusuknya di bawah sana.

"Aaahhh~aaahhh~" Tubuh Baekhyun tergesek dinding ketika Chanyeol terus menusuk-nusuk miliknya di dalam.

"Mpphhh kau nikmat Baek. Aku bersumpah nghhh..." Chanyeol menekan pinggulnya dan menghentakan miliknya untuk semakin masuk ke dalam sana.

"Yahh disana Yeolhhh mmpphh~" Baekhyun semakin mendapat kenikmatan ketika Chanyeol menemukan titiknya.

Tanpa menghentikan pergerakan, Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuka bajunya dan baju Baekhyun. Ya, kini semua pakaian mereka berserakan dimana-mana.

"Chanhh Yeolhh aahh~" Perasaan Baekhyun semakin terbang saat Chanyeol menciumi area dadanya, bahkan mulai menyesap kuat nipple yang terlihat tegang itu.

"Ngghh~asshhh..." Kepala Baekhyun memutar dengan pergerakan sensual ketika Chanyeol menciptakan jejak di leher mulusnya.

 _Cum~_

"Hhhh..." Satu tembakan berhasil Chanyeol sembur di dalam sana.

Keduanya saling mengatur nafas yang terengah.

"Kau memang gila jika melakukan ini Yeol." Timpal Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya bukan?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Ok, lepaskan dia sekarang." Pinta Baekhyun menyadari jika milik Chanyeol masih bersarang di bawah sana.

"Tidak sekarang Baek."

"Mwo?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, lalu membawanya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau membuatku candu dan selalu menginginkan lebih." Bisik Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil itu.

"Tapi--nghhh~aahhh~" Baru saja Baekhyun protes, ia kembali mendesah karena Chanyeol mulai menggerakan miliknya di dalam sana.

"Aku menyukai suaramu yang indah itu." Chanyeol memutar pinggulnya dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Faster Yeolhh nghhh~"

"Nikmati pergerakanku Baek." Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah cantik itu, sesekali mengecup pelipisnya.

"Demi apapun aaahhh ini kegilaan yang nikmat mphhh~" Chanyeol menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan berikan ini pada siapapun selain diriku." Chanyeol berbisik dan mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun.

"Nghhh~aaahhh~aaahh~"

Kaki Baekhyun terangkat dan melingkar erat pada pinggang Chanyeol. Ini cukup mempermudah pergerakan namja besar itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali keduanya mencapai klimaks, namun permainan belum berhenti begitu saja.

 _Drrrtt~_

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, ia pun beralih pada ponselnya. Dengan susah payah, ia mengambil ponselnya di ujung tempat tidur.

"Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol merampas ponsel itu dari tangan Baekhyun, lalu meletakannya kembali di atas meja.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak mau siapapun merusak suasana."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang tidak pernah lelah mencumbunya.

"Dia pasti mencariku. Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini eoh?"

"Bagaimana jika sampai pagi?"

"Mwo?! Arrrghhh aaaahhh Yeolhhh~"

Chanyeol mulai mempercepat pergerakannya yang random. Bahkan tubuh Baekhyun ikut tersentak.

Namja mungil itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena bagaimana pun tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dan ya, ia hanya bisa melenguh juga mendesah menikmati permainan gila Park Chanyeol.

 **TBC~**


	16. Chap 15

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka perlahan, ia mendapati dirinya tidur dengan posisi memeluk tubuh besar milik Chanyeol yang belum terbangun.

Sebuah selimut telah membungkus tubuh keduanya yang masih dalam keadaan naked.

Namja mungil ini merasakan seluruh tubuhnya ngilu dan pegal. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol benar-benar mencumbunya dan baru terhenti saat menjelang pagi. Mungkin lebih dari 5 jam mereka menghabiskan waktu yang panas.

"Ashh..." Baekhyun mencoba beranjak dari tempat, namun ia masih merasakan perih pada area tubuh bawahnya.

Mendengar desisan sakit, Chanyeol pun terbangun dan melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia sibuk mengambil semua pakaiannya yang bertebaran di lantai.

Melihat namja mungil itu kesulitan, Chanyeol pun beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu membantu untuk mengambil semua pakaian.

"Diamlah." Chanyeol mulai memakaikan pakaian itu pada Baekhyun yang mematung.

Setelah Baekhyun sudah rapih dengan pakaiannya, Chanyeol langsung mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Kau bawa kendaraan? Karena semalam aku hanya numpang dengan Kai." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku bawa motor."

"Berikan kuncinya. Aku akan mengendarainya."

Setelah Baekhyun memberi kunci motor, Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil itu di punggungnya untuk kembali pulang.

Chanyeol mengambil alih motor milik Baekhyun yang sudah naik ke atas motor.

"Kau masih lemas bukan? Jadi berpeganglah, jika kau tidak mau terjatuh." Chanyeol segera menarik gas membuat Baekhyun refleks berpegangan pada pinggang namja tinggi itu.

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun masih sangat mengantuk, karena ia hanya tidur 3 jam saja.

Walau ragu, namja mungil ini melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol, lalu bersandar pada punggung lebar itu. Kedua mata sipit itu mulai terpejam.

"Kau tidak tidur bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dari spion.

"..." Tidak ada balasan dari Baekhyun yang entah benar tertidur atau tidak.

"Aisshh...anak ini." Chanyeol melepaskan satu tangannya pada motor, lalu menahan tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pinggangnya. Ya, ia lakukan ini agar Baekhyun tidak terjungkal.

Tiba di rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih dalam posisi bersandar. Ya, sepertinya namja mungil ini benar-benar tertidur.

Perlahan Chanyeol kembali menggendong Baekhyun pada punggungnya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Beruntung ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda sosok kakaknya. Dengan segera ia membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, lalu membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di tempat tidur.

"Ckck dia tidur atau pingsan?" Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tertidur lelap.

Ketika tepat dirinya keluar dari kamar, ia mendapati Yoora sudah berada di belakangnya. Dengan segera Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar.

"Darimana saja kau tidak pulang semalem?" Yoora mulai mengintrogasi.

"A-aku menginap di rumah Kai."

"Jjinja? Dan bisa kau jelaskan bau alkohol ini? Juga motor siapa yang kau bawa?"

"Sudahlah nuna, aku ingin mandi." Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja menuju dapur sebelum dirinya mandi.

Namja tinggi ini meneguk air minum cukup banyak. Sang kakak hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin pergi bekerja. Dan sepertinya akan pulang telat. Tidak ada makanan di kulkas. Kau bisa beli sendiri." Celoteh Yoora yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Yoora segera keluar dari rumah. Chanyeol pun menuju kamar mandi.

 _Drrttt~_

Terdengar suara getar dari ponsel Baekhyun. Dan itu cukup membuatnya terbangun dari tidur.

Dengan setengah sadar, Baekhyun menjawab panggilan itu sebelum melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Hmm?"

 _"Yak Baek hyung!"_

Mendengar gertakan itu, seketika rasa kantuknya hilang.

"Omo! Kyungie?"

 _"Kau dimana?"_

"Aku..." Sejenak Baekhyun memperhatikan tempat keberadaanya yang sudah berbeda.

"Aku akan pulang segera. Wae? Kau merindukan hyung mu ini hmm?" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 _"Ckck mengalihkan pembicaraan."_

"Apakah kau pulang dengan Kai semalam?"

 _"Y-ya."_

"Manusia itu tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu bukan?"

 _"Tentu saja tidak."_

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ok bye!" Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Dirinya langsung kembali dengan posisi tidurnya, dan ia berpura-pura tidur.

 _Klek~_

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar dengan handuk yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Dapat di lihat tubuh kekar dan bisep pada tangannya yang terlihat cukup sempurna.

Namja tinggi ini melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertidur.

"Apakah aku benar-benar membuatnya lelah?" Pikir Chanyeol acuh tak acuh, lalu segera memakai bajunya.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat memerah saat tak sengaja melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Ya, tanpa di ketahui Chanyeol, kedua mata sipit itu memperhatikan tubuh kekarnya yang membelakangi Baekhyun.

Selesai Chanyeol memakai baju, ia kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun yang segera memejamkan matanya.

"Eoh? Kenapa wajahnya memerah? Apakah dia demam?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, ia menempelkan tangannya pada wajah Baekhyun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh namja mungil ini.

"Baek, apa kau sakit? Kau sedikit panas." Chanyeol mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Yak, bangunlah!" Chanyeol mencoba menarik selimut yang di tahan kuat.

"Aku tidak sakit tenanglah!" Balas Baekhyun dari balik selimut.

"Ye? Lalu kenapa..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, seketika otaknya membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"B-baru saja."

Merasa gemas, Chanyeol menarik selimut itu hingga berhasil mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang masih memerah.

Chanyeol menyeringai menatap wajah itu, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau mengintipku hmm?"

"M-mwo? A-ani!" Baekhyun terlihat gugup dan tak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan berbohong Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun hingga berhasil mengunci pandangannya.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku ingin mandi. Dan kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu?"

"Kau tidur. Dan aku tidak tau rumahmu."

"Gurae, sekarang aku ingin mandi." Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan Chanyeol darinya.

"Kau yakin bisa sendiri? Bukankah masih sakit?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan tatapan nakal.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu. Yak, menyingkirlah!"

"Beri aku morning kiss."

"Mwo? Bahkan ini sudah siang!"

"Ya anggap saja seperti itu. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menjauh darimu."

Baekhyun benar-benar jengah dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang seenaknya.

"Apakah kau masih belum puas eoh? Jika aku tidak kuat, mungkin aku akan pingsan!"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun. Ya, faktanya memang ia seperti tak terkendali malam tadi.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana jika kau yang lebih dulu menciumku."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kesabarannya.

"G-gurae, tutup matamu!"

Chanyeol merasa dirinya menang saat Baekhyun selalu menuruti permintaannya.

"Ani! Aku harus memperhatikannya."

"Aissh jjinja!"

Detik kemudian, keduanya saling terdiam. Kedua mata Baekhyun mulai mengarah pada bibir plum milik Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menyentuhnya.

Jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup cepat, wajahnya pun terasa panas saat dirinya semakin mendekati wajah Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya.

Kedua mata sipit itu meneduh ketika beberapa senti lagi akan menyentuh bibir plum Chanyeol.

 _Chup~_

Baekhyun berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Sekilas ia menatap Chanyeol, lalu memejamkan matanya saat dirinya perlahan melumat bibir plum itu.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun memagutkan bibirnya dengan penuh hati-hati. Ia sedikit membuka bibirnya untuk mempermudah Baekhyun menyapu belahan bibirnya.

Ingin sekali ia membalas ciuman Baekhyun, namun ia menahan hasratnya karena ia hanya ingin merasakan ciuman manis yang di berikan Baekhyun untuknya.

 **TBC~**


	17. Chap 16

Salju pertama di musim dingin telah turun menghujani seluruh kota Seoul.

"Kyungie, salju sudah turun!" Baekhyun berseru memandangi salju dari balik kamar.

"Lalu?" Balas Kyungsoo acuh tak acuh. Laki-laki ini masih asik dengan buku yang ia baca.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar menikmati salju?" Usul Baekhyun menoleh pada adiknya itu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti tidak pernah merasakan salju? Bahkan setiap tahun kau melihat dan merasakan salju."

Baekhyun benar-benar menahan kesabarannya menghadapi adiknya yang selalu berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Ayolah Kyung, aku selalu menyukai salju pertama." Baekhyun mulai mendekati Kyungsoo dan merampas buku itu.

"Mau kemana?" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah.

"Gurae, untuk kali ini aku akan menuruti pendapatmu. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mulai berpikir untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Baekhyun terus menunggu usulan Kyungsoo yang masih berpikir dengan wajahnya yang lugu.

"Aisshh...kenapa lama sekali eoh? Kau membuatku gemas Kyung!"

"Barbeqeu?" Usul Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan di luar bukan? Kau sibuk dengan motormu."

"Aigooo...ku anggap kau merindukanku. Gurae, kkaja..."

Mereka pun segera menuju tempat makan. Namun kali ini, Baekhyun mengemudi mobil. Ya, karena cuaca sangat dingin, mengendarai motor akan semakin membuatnya beku.

Tiba di tempat, kedua saudara kandung ini melihat pengunjung restoran makanan yang cukup ramai.

"Apakah masih ada tempat?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hanya tersisa satu." Jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Gurae, berikan itu pada kami." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Untuk lima orang?"

"Ye? Kami hanya--" Baru saja Kyungsoo angkat bicara, tiba-tiba seseorang yang melanjutkannya.

"Ya, untuk lima orang!"

Seketika keduanya menoleh ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol sudah berada di belakang mereka entah sejak kapan.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sejak kalian memesan tempat." Jawab Sehun dengan santai.

"Itu tersisa satu, kami pun lapar. Tidak ada salahnya makan bersama bukan?" Pinta Kai sesekali melirik Kyungsoo.

"B-baiklah kalian bisa bergabung dengan kami." Balas Baekhyun sekilas melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar.

Mereka pun segera menempati tempat makan. Ketiga namja tinggi itu duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Peralatan memanggang telah tersedia, dan daging pun telah di bawakan oleh pelayan restoran.

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil alih untuk matangkan irisan daging tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kita selalu bertemu eoh?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah tempat rekomen dari Chanyeol. Apakah kalian janjian secara diam-diam?" Goda Kai melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Mwo? Ani! Tempat ini sudah menjadi favoritku untuk makan barbeqeu." Sanggah Chanyeol.

"Yak Kai-ya, sebaikanya kau bantu Kyungsoo." Timpal Sehun membuat Kai sadar diri.

"Omo! Mianhae Kyungie..." Kai langsung beralih pada Kyungsoo dan membantunya membalikan irisan daging itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali eoh? Aku sudah lapar Kyung..." Baekhyun mulai memakan sedikit demi sedikit salada di hadapannya.

"Ckck tidak sabar sekali! Berikan mangkukmu hyung."

Dengan semangat Baekhyun memberikan mangkuknya pada Kyungsoo yang meletakan beberapa iris di dalamnya.

"Gomawo uri Kyungie~"

"Bagaimana dengan calon suamimu ini Kyung? Kau harus melayani suamimu dengan baik."

"Sekali lagi bicara seperti itu, akan ku lempar panggangan ini di wajahmu." Ancam Kyungsoo namun tetap memberi mangkuk yang sudah terisi barbeque itu pada Kai.

"Kalian berdua tunggu yang selanjutnya akan matang." Ujar Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Aisshh curang sekali!" Gerutu Chanyeol.

Sehun beralih pada Baekhyun yang asik menikmati makanannga itu.

"Apakah enak?" Tanya Sehun membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Sangat enak! Kau mau mencoba terlebih dulu?"

"Berikan aku satu suapan."

Baekhyun pun menyuapkan Sehun dengan barbeque yang terbungkus salada.

Sepasang mata pun memperhatikan keduanya yang memang duduk berhadapan.

"Ini untukmu Chanyeol-sshi!" Chanyeol pun beralih pada Kyungsoo yang memberikan mangkuk berisi barbeqeu itu.

Setelah semuanya sudah mendapat bagian, mereka pun segera menikmati makanan bersama.

 _Uhuukkk~_

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersendak di sela makannya. Dapat di lihat Sehun memberikan botol minumannya yang bahkan telah ia minum sebelumnya.

Entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dari pandangan Chanyeol ke arah Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Makan pelan-pelan!" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah...aku kenyang!" Baekhyun mulai bersandar pada dinding.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka semua beranjak dari tempat. Saat Baekhyun ke kasir, Sehun dan Chanyeol mengikuti. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah menunggu di luar.

"Biarkan aku yang bayar!" Ucap Sehun.

"Mwo?" Kejut Baekhyun.

Namun ketika pelayan kasir menjumlahkan pembayarannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompet dan memberi uang pada sang kasir. Setelah itu, ia pergi begitu saja membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Ini kembaliannya." Pelayan kasir itu memberikan kembalian uang Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun pun segera keluar restoran.

"Yeol, ini kembalianmu." Baekhyun memberi kembalian uang itu pada Chanyeol yang terlihat mulai bersikap dingin.

"Ambillah. Anggap saja sebagai tumpangan tempat. Ayo kita pulang." Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Pikir Kai.

"Sudah tidak heran jika sikapnya seperti itu." Balas Sehun.

"Gurae, kami pun akan pulang." Seru Baekhyun.

"Omo...kita harus berpisah lagi Kyung." Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sayangnya aku bahagia untuk itu." Balas Kyungsoo acuh tak acuh.

"Hati-hati mengemudinya." Ujar Sehun.

"Nde! Annyeong~" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Begitu pun dengan Sehun dan Kai yang segera masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun masih memikirkan sikap Chanyeol yang terkadang berubah. Bahkan terakhir kali sikapnya masih biasa saja padanya. Namun sekarang namja itu mulai bersikap dingin lagi.

'Ckck sikapnya sangat sulit ku tebak. Terkadang dia bersikap biasa saja, bahkan pada waktu tertentu ia menunjukan sikap manisnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dingin lagi?'

'Apakah aku melakukan ke salahan?' Baekhyun terus membatin.

"Jangan melamun hyung!" Timpal Kyungsoo menyadari kakaknya seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kyung, jika aku melakukan sikap menjengkelkan, apakah kau akan kesal?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja! Semua orang pun akan kesal jika siapapun bersikap menjengkelkan."

'Kapan aku bersikap menjengkelkan? Bahkan aku hanya terus makan.'

 ***** **TBC~**


	18. Chap 17

Baekhyun terlihat sudah rapih dengan penampilannya. Pandangan Kyungsoo pun beralih pada kakaknya itu.

"Mau kemana? Bahkan di luar sana sangat dingin hyung."

"Aku pun tak tau." Baekhyun terlihat memakai 3 lapis baju beserta mantel.

"Mwo? Jawaban macam apa itu."

"Karena Sehun yang memintaku menemaninya ke suatu tempat."

"Namja tinggi yang kulitnya berbanding terbalik dengan Kai bukan?"

"Kasihan sekali nasib Kai harus ter-bully oleh adikku ini." Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan itu."

 _Tinnn~_

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar sana. Kyungsoo pun melihat dari balik jendela kamar.

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar.

Selama di kamar, Kyungsoo memperhatikan Sehun yang menunggu Baekhyun keluar.

"Apakah Baek hyung sedang di perebutkan 2 orang sekaligus?" Entah kenapa Kyungsoo berpikir seperti itu.

Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil saat dirinya sudah menghampiri Sehun.

"Baru saja keluar aku sudah membeku. Ah, beruntung mobilmu hangat." Celoteh Baekhyun menggosokan telapak tangannya.

"Maafkan aku memintamu keluar pada saat udara dingin seperti ini." Sehun melajukan mobilnya cukup santai.

"Gwaenchana! Lagi pula ini memang musim dingin. Kita mau kemana?"

"Pet shop! Aku ingin membeli perlengkapan Vivi."

"Vivi?"

"Ya, dia anjing kecil milikku."

"Omo...kau mempunyai hewan peliharaan?"

"Nde! Kau mau melihat Vivi?"

"Apakah bisa?"

"Tentu saja! Karena hari ini aku akan menjemputnya yang berada di rumah sakit hewan."

"Mwo? Dia sakit?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak terawat sejak aku di asrama."

"Aigooo...dia pasti merindukanmu, maka dari itu dia sakit."

"Ye?"

"Ya, ada yang mengatakan jika terlalu merindukan seseorang, dia akan sakit." Kekeh Baekhyun membuat Sehun ikut terkekeh.

Tiba di rumah sakit hewan, Sehun dan Baekhyun mendapati Vivi yang di bawa seorang perawat tersebut.

"Annyeong Vivi-ya...!" Baekhyun mengusap kepala anak anjing putih itu yang sudah berada di gendongan Sehun.

"Bisa kau pegang selama aku mengemudi?" Pinta Sehun.

"Gurae, berikan Vivi padaku." Baekhyun mulai menggendong anak anjing putih itu.

Dengan segera mereka menuju Pet shop. Dan selama perjalanan, Sehun sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat gemas dengan Vivi.

"Ah kenapa kau lembut sekali eoh? Ini membuatku geli!"

Dapat Chanyeol dengar suara Baekhyun dengan tawanya dari dalam rumah Sehun.

"Ah...hentikan ini benar-benar geli!"

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, Sehun membawa Baekhyun ikut ke rumahnya.

'Bukankah itu suara Baekhyun? Kenapa dia disini? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan?' Batin Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sehun.

"Kau menikmati Baek?" Kali ini terdengar suara Sehun.

Merasa geram, Chanyeol tak lagi menekan bel melainkan mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun pun membukakan pintu untuk temannya ini.

"Yeol?" Sehun cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi ini langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi dengan pemilik rumah.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun bermain dengan Vivi.

"Eoh? Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa Yeol?" Tanya Sehun kembali mendekati.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Kenapa dia disini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Aku memintanya untuk menemaniku menjemput Vivi dan kami ke Pet shop. Itu saja."

"Apa kau sudah selesai disini?" Kali ini Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Ye?"

"Pulanglah!"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau mengusirku? Bahkan Sehun saja tidak mengusirku."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Ia menarik Baekhyun hingga Vivi terlepas dari namja mungil itu.

"Yak! Ada apa denganmu eoh?" Gertak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol terus menariknya melangkah untuk keluar.

"Tunggu Yeol." Sehun menahan Chanyeol yang berhasil terhenti.

"Dia sudah selesai menemanimu bukan? Kau tidak perlu mengantarnya."

Sehun dan Baekhyun benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol ini.

Baru saja Chanyeol melangkah kembali, namun ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh pada Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"Bisakah kau tidak terlalu dekat dengannya?"

"Ye?"

"Kau temanku bukan? Jadi jangan membuatku membencimu karena ini."

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, dan ini cukup membuat Baekhyun takut. Karena ini menyangkut nyawanya juga.

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Pelankan mobilmu."

Namja itu masih tak mendengarkan dan terus melajukan mobilnya.

"Pelankan mobilnya, atau aku turun dari sini!"

 _Cittt~_

Mobil berhenti seketika. Dan ini cukup membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Aisshh kau mau mati? Kalau begitu jangan mengajakku!"

"Turunlah."

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Kau mau turun karena tidak ingin ku ajak mati bukan? Jadi, turunlah."

"Ada apa denganmu eoh?"

"Apa perdulimu?"

"Kau yakin berani bunuh diri? Kalau begitu ayo lakukan di hadapanku. Lajukan mobilmu!" Baekhyun mulai menantang.

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun.

Hingga akhirnya namja itu benar-benar melajukan kembali mobilnya dengan cepat.

Terlihat Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan genggaman tangannya yang kuat pada seatbelt itu.

Pada menit berikutnya, Baekhyun tak merasakan mobil yang melaju. Ia pun membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

Namja mungil ini pun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih terlihat dingin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Park Chanyeol. Tapi aku tak perduli untuk itu. Karena aku merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan." Baekhyun membuka seatbelt.

"Jika aku salah, aku akan meminta maaf. Gomawo sudah mengantarku."

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menariknya, lalu mencium bibir tipis itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut saat Chanyeol meraup bibirnya begitu saja.

Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dan tak bisa menghindar karena Chanyeol menahan tangannya cukup kuat.

Untuk beberapa menit Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Hingga akhirnya namja itu melepaskan tautannya yang secara sepihak. Keduanya saling menatap dan mengatur nafas yang terengah.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya. Jangan membuatku membenci Sehun karena dirimu." Chanyeol mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau milikku!"

 _Deg!_

Seketika jantung Baekhyun seperti berhenti detik ini juga. Entah kenapa satu kalimat itu membuat perasaannya berdebar.

 ***** **TBC~**


	19. Chap 18

_Klek~_

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan Kyungsoo pun mendapati Baekhyun yang kembali pulang.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah kakaknya itu.

"Ye? Memang ada apa dengan wajahku?" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

"Apakah kau begitu kedinginan hingga wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

"Mwo?"

"Dan sepertinya kau pulang dengan mobil berbeda. Ku pikir itu bukan mobil Sehun. Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Entah kenapa semua pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun gugup.

"Dengan Chanyeol."

"Namja tinggi angkuh itu? Kenapa bisa dengannya?"

"Dia tak sengaja main ke rumah Sehun, lalu dia mengantarku pulang."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun pun ikut membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Namja mungil ini menatap langit-langit dengan pikirannya masih terbayang ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kyung..." Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo, berharap adiknya itu masih meresponnya.

"Hmmm?"

"Kalimat 'milikku', menurutmu apa yang bisa menjadikan itu?"

"Milikku, itu artinya objek itu sudah kita miliki."

"Aisshh ya aku tau untuk pengertian itu! Maksudku, kenapa dia bisa mengatakan jika itu adalah miliknya?" Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Ya karena...mmmm..." Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir.

"Jika itu barang, berarti barang itu sudah ia beli. Dan dia berhak mengatakan jika barang itu miliknya." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana jika objek itu manusia?"

"Ye?"

"Maksudku, bagaimana jika orang itu menganggap seseorang adalah miliknya."

"Ya karena orang itu adalah pasangannya. Jadi bisa saja dia mengatakan itu."

"Jika bukan kekasihnya? Apakah dia bisa mengatakan kalau orang itu miliknya?"

Kyungsoo mulai jengah mendengar semua pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Bagaimana bisa dia dengan seenaknya mengatakan hal itu jika tidak terjadi hubungan apapun."

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang ini eoh?" Kyungsoo mulai mencurigai kakaknya itu.

"A-ani! Sudahlah tidur lagi sana." Baekhyun menari selimutnya menutupi wajahnya.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan ke datangan Sehun yang sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Eoh ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Yunho seonsaengnim memberi kabar untuk kita."

"Kabar? Kenapa aku tidak mendapat kabar apapun?"

"Dia tidak mempunyai nomormu Baek. Maka dari itu aku menjemput untuk pergi ke tempat pelatihan."

"Mwo? Apakah ada hal penting?"

"Entahlah. Ayo segera kesana!"

Keduanya segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang di kemudi Sehun.

Tiba di tempat, keduanya melangkah menuju ruangan Yunho. Dan di dalam ruangan sudah terdapat Chanyeol juga Kai.

Terlihat tatapan dingin dan tak suka dari kedua mata Chanyeol yang tertuju pada Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun pada Yunho.

"Gwaenchana. Dan maaf aku telah menganggu liburan kalian."

"Ada apa seonsaengnim meminta kami kesini?" Tanya Kai.

"Ada hal penting yang harus ku beritahu kalian."

Mereka semua mulai terlihat serius dan penasaran.

"Awal musim semi nanti, kita akan mengikuti arena balap di Tiongkok. Pembalap baru dari beberapa negara pun akan menghadirinya."

Mendengar penjelasan itu membuat mereka semua terlihat gugup dan berdebar.

"Jadi, apakah kalian siap untuk mengikuti arena balap itu?"

"Apakah itu artinya liburan kami akan menjadi masa pelatihan serius?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, kalian harus berlatih dari sekarang."

"Aku siap! Ini adalah hal yang ku tunggu!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kalian siapkan barang-barang kalian, dan kembalilah ke asrama besok."

"Nde!"

Mereka semua pun keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

"Sepertinya kau sangat antusias Baek." Pikir Sehun.

"Ini adalah impian yang ku tunggu. Aku ingin merasakan balap di arena yang sesungguhnya."

"Pertandingan kali ini sangat berat Baek, kau harus berlatih keras jika ingin menang." Ujar Kai.

"Ayo semangat untuk kita semua!" Seru Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Merasa gemas, Sehun mengacak puncak rambut namja mungil itu. Dan ya, tentu aja sepasang mata terus memperhatikannya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlalu dari ketiga namja ini. Bahkan dengan sengaja ia menabrak bahu Sehun.

Terlihat smirk di sudut bibir Sehun yang memperhatikan Chanyeol pergi begitu saja.

 ** _Flashback On#_**

Ketika Chanyeol baru saja tiba di rumahnya, ia mendapati Sehun yang bersandar pada mobilnya yang terparkir di depan gerbang.

Chanyeol pun keluar dari mobil, lalu menghampiri Sehun. Entah ada apa temannya ini datang, bahkan baru beberapa jam lalu mereka bertemu.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Chanyeol terdengar dingin. Sepertinya namja ini masih sedikit kesal.

"Apakah kau berkencan dengan Baekhyun?" Tanpa basa basi, Sehun mulai bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku harus mendapat jawaban dari semua ucapanmu di rumahku tadi."

"Apakah karena rasa penasaranmu itu, kau datang kesini?"

"Park Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya pada seseorang."

"Kau sudah tau dengan sikapku bukan?"

"Ya, tapi tidak untuk ini Yeol. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima dengan itu? Kau menyukainya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun menyeringai dan menatap Chanyeol cukup menantang.

"Kau tidak berhak melarangnya dekat dengan siapapun Yeol. Karena kau bukan kekasihnya."

Telinga Chanyeol terasa panas saat menerima ucapan itu dari Sehun.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak mau berdebat dengan seorang teman." Chanyeol kembali melangkah ke mobil.

"Apakah kau menyukai Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti.

 ** _Flashback Off#_**

 ***** **TBC~**


	20. Chap 19

Baekhyun terlihat sedang memasukan barang perlengkapannya pada tas. Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan kakaknya itu.

"Jadi kau akan kembali ke asrama hyung?"

"Ya, aku akan berlatih untuk pertandingan awal musim semi nanti."

"Aku turut senang dengan kabar baik untukmu ini. Akhirnya kau dapat terjun ke arena yang sesungguhnya. Dan bertanding dari berbagai negara."

"Impian aku adalah mendapatkan piala emas itu. Jika benar aku berhasil, aku benar-benar menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini."

"Impianmu tinggi hyung. Aku selalu mendoakan mu, buatlah adikmu ini bangga padamu!"

"Gurae, sekarang antarkan aku ke asrama."

Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak karena bagaimana pun ia sangat mendukung impian kakaknya ini.

Untuk pertama kali Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo ke asrama. Adiknya ini membawakan tasnya karena banyak barang yang ia bawa.

"Kyungie~"

Mendengar seruan itu, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya berhenti melangkah dan ia sangat tau siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

"Kalian baru datang?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Kai, dan Sehun telah tiba.

"Ya, kami datang bersama. Sepertinya Chanyeol belum datang." Jawab Sehun.

"Omo...apakah kau akan ikut menginap disini? Kau bisa menginap di kamarku Kyung." Kai berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu! Hyung, dimana kamarmu? Tasmu berat!" Kyungsoo mulai mengeluh.

"Gurae, kita ke kamar sekarang. Kami masuk dulu..." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melangkah meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun.

Tiba di kamar, Kyungsoo melempar tas itu di tempat tidur Chanyeol yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Yak itu tempat tidur Chanyeol." Baekhyun segera mengambil tasnya dari wilayah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku baru tau jika kau satu kamar dengannya?" Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa kau tau?" Baekhyun mulai merapihkan barangnya.

"Apakah kalian tidak terus bertengkar dengan keadaan satu kamar seperti ini?"

"Terkadang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang. Jaga dirimu hyung. Kabari aku jika kau butuh apapun."

"Nde! Gomawoyo Kyungie~"

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk merapihkan semua barangnya.

 _Klek~_

Terdengar pintu kamar yang kembali terbuka.

"Ada apa Kyung--Yeol?" Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat mengetahui jika yang masuk bukanlah Kyungsoo, melainkan Park Chanyeol.

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu segera menempati tempat tidurnya. Namja tinggi itu mulai merapihkan beberapa barangnya.

"Kita akan lebih lama di asrama hingga musim semi tiba. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku di kamar ini, aku akan pindah kamar."

"Karena aku tidak mau menganggu pikiranmu selama pelatihan serius ini." Baekhyun mulai angkat bicara.

"Kau mau pindah kamar? Semua kamar sudah penuh."

"Aku bisa tukar kamar dengan Kai. Kau bisa satu kamar dengan temanmu itu."

"Dan kau akan satu kamar dengan Sehun?"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kenapa harus dia?!" Gertak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut.

"W-wae?"

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Entah kenapa tatapan itu seperti akan membunuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa kau harus dekat dengannya? Apakah kau lebih nyaman dengannya dari pada denganku?"

Baekhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia benar-benar takut melihat Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Jangan coba pindah dari kamar ini Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ada apa denganmu sekarang ini? Bukankah dulu kau sangat berharap aku pergi dari kamar ini? Bukankah dulu kau berharap tidak satu roomate denganku? Tapi kenapa--"

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Selama kau disini, kau mengacaukan segalanya Baek! Kau mengacaukan perasaanku."

"Kau adalah milikku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku, termasuk temanku sekalipun!"

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan jika aku milikmu Yeol. Apakah kita memiliki suatu hubungan? Bahkan aku tidak tau kau menganggapku apa. Musuh? Teman?"

"Aku bisa mengatakan itu. Karena aku sudah mengambil semua yang kau miliki bukan? Apa kau tidak ingat?" Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun dengan menyeringai.

"Bahkan kau memberikan milikmu yang paling berharga." Bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Apakah hanya karena itu kau dapat mengatakan jika aku milikmu?"

"Aku tidak perduli kau protes untuk ini. Kau tetaplah milikku Byun Baekhyun."

'Apakah dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanku?' Batin Baekhyun.

"Tetaplah disini bersamaku!" Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu sejenak terpejam merasakan sentuhan lembut ini.

 ** _Flashback On#_**

Setelah selesai dengan pelatih mereka, Sehun kembali mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang.

"Baek..." Panggil Sehun masih fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu kenapa Chanyeol bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membaca jalan pikirannya yang selalu berubah."

"Kau tidak ingat dengan ucapan Chanyeol padaku? Saat dia memintamu pulang dari rumahku."

"Kenapa dengan itu?"

"Aisshh...ternyata kau terlalu lugu Baek."

"Ye?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya sedikit pun?"

"Sepertinya kau lebih mengerti dengannya. Karena kau temannya bukan?"

"Dia yang memiliki gengsi tinggi. Dan kau yang tidak mengerti keadaan. Lengkap sudah." Pikir Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Terkadang aku tidak perduli dengan keadaan. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang ini?"

Mobil terhenti tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun. Sehun pun menoleh pada namja mungil itu. Dapat Baekhyun lihat sebuah senyumannya yang entah ada makna apa di balik senyuman itu.

"Dia cemburu denganku."

"Mwo? Cemburu kenapa?"

"Karena kau dekat denganku dan terlihat kita nyaman satu sama lain."

Baekhyun masih mencerna ucapan Sehun padanya.

"Dia menyukaimu Baek. Maka dari itulah dia tidak mau kau dekat dengan siapapun."

"Ye?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga dengannya, dan aku sengaja bertingkah manis denganmu jika berhadapan dengannya."

"Anak itu terlalu keras, dia sulit jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri."

"A-pakah kau yakin dengan itu?" Baekhyun memastikan.

"Buatlah dia jujur padamu Baek."

 ** _Flashback Off#_**

 _Bugh!_

Tubuh mungil itu terjatuh begitu saja di atas tempat tidurnya. Ya, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun secara perlahan. Tubuh besar itu sedikit menindih, dan terus memandangi wajah cantik milik Baekhyun.

"Bibir manis ini adalah milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya sedikit pun." Bisik Chanyeol mengusap bibir itu dengan jemarinya.

 _Chup~_

Satu kecupan dan sedikit lumatan berhasil Chanyeol berikan pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Hanya beberapa detik, ciuman singkat itu berlangsung. Hingga Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kembali.

"Dan hanya aku yang boleh menciptakan jejak manis untukmu."

Kali ini Chanyeol mengecup leher mulus itu dan sesekali menyesapnya. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawah untuk menahan rasa gelinya. Bahkan satu tanda merah sudah terjejak disana.

"Semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah milikku."

"Berikan satu alasan kuat kenapa aku milikmu?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apakah penjelasanku tidak cukup?"

"Tidak! Itu bukan sebuah alasan kuat."

Chanyeol terdiam saat Baekhyun mengunci pandangannya.

"Penjelasanmu hanya mengarah pada sebuah pikiran atau logika."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Adakah penjelasan dari hatimu?"

 _Deg!_

Seketika Chanyeol benar-benar terbungkam dan mematung di hadapan Baekhyun.

 _'Buatlah dia jujur padamu Baek.'_

Ya, ucapan Sehun terus terbayang di pikiran Baekhyun.

 ***** **TBC~**


	21. Chap 20

Chanyeol masih terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Penjelasan apa yang ingin kau dengar? Aku adalah namja yang selalu menggunakan logika."

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana menggunakan perasaanku dengan baik."

Entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan kecewa yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika mendapati balasan dari Chanyeol.

"Hidup tidak bisa hanya menggunakan logika. Karena logika akan kalah dengan perasaan." Baekhyun kembali angkat bicara.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin beranjak menjauh dari Baekhyun, namun namja mungil itu menahannya. Kedua tangannya menggantung pada leher jenjang Chanyeol, hingga keduanya kembali mengunci pandangan.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?" Baekhyun menarik tekuk itu hingga jarak wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"A-ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol terlihat gugup.

"Mari bermain dengan perasaan masing-masing." Bisik Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

 _Chup~_

Baekhyun kembali menarik tengkuk Chanyeol hingga ia berhasil mempertemukan kedua bibir itu.

Chanyeol masih terdiam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terpejam dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

Namja bertubuh besar ini selalu merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat Baekhyun lebih dulu menciumnya. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Baekhyun menciumnya lebih dulu. Dan ciumannya sekarang ini, masih terasa sama seperti sebelumnya.

Menit berikutnya, kedua mata sipit itu terbuka dan mencoba menatap Chanyeol saat ciumannya terhenti.

Namun tak sampai disini, tautan itu kembali berlanjut ketika Chanyeol mulai meraup bibir Baekhyun.

"Eummphh~"

Bibir tipis itu sedikit terbuka dan membiarkan Chanyeol menelusuri ke dalam sana. Bahkan terlihat saliva yang membasahi dagu mereka.

Terlihat beberapa pakaian terbuang begitu saja di lantai. Suara decakan manis terus mengisi atmosfir kamar ini.

Ya, keduanya kembali melakukan aktifitas bercinta mereka. Ciuman itu masih belum juga terlepas. Seakan keduanya tak rela untuk melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Eummphh~" Lenguhan Baekhyun tertahan saat Chanyeol masih menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan perlahan.

Hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas, keduanya saling mengambil oksigen.

"Aaahhh Yeolhh nghhh~" Untuk kali ini Baekhyun dapat melenguh dan mendesah bebas.

"Arrghh kau menjepitku Baek mphh ini nikmat aku bersumpah." Chanyeol menekan pinggulnya, lalu menghentakkan miliknya di dalam sana.

"Lebihh cepat Yeol aaahh~"

Dan ya, Chanyeol mulai bergerak cepat membuat pergerakan secara random.

"Nghhh yahh disanah ouhhh~"

Baekhyun semakin melebarkan pahanya, dan ini semakin mempermudah permainan Chanyeol.

"Aaahh~aaahh~" Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terhentak mengikuti pergerakan namja yang berada di atasnya.

"Mpphhh aahhh..." Chanyeol melenguh nikmat saat Baekhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, dan ini sangat membantu untuk mencapai titik klimaks.

"Yeolhh akuhh mau nghhh~"

"Bersama Baek arrghh..."

 _Cum~_

Baekhyun merasa dirinya penuh saat Chanyeol berhasil menyemburkan cairannya di dalam bawah sana.

"Hhhh~" Tubuh besar itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang menahan berat.

Wajah Chanyeol terbenam di leher Baekhyun.

Untuk beberapa menit Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol pada posisinya. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berbaring di samping Baekhyun.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur begitu saja. Ia melihat jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Merasa lelah juga, Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh mereka berdua.

Dengan keberaniannya, ia mendekap tubuh Chanyeol dan tertidur begitu saja.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan tangan yang mendekap tubuhnya.

Tangan Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangan mungil yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Punggung tangan itu di dekapnya dan di usap lembut.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kacau seperti ini Baek. Kau adalah yang pertama. Dan aku tidak tau dengan diriku sendiri."

"Otakku hanya terus mengatakan jika kau adalah milikku."

Namja bertubuh besar ini terus bergumam pelan, sesekali melirik wajah tenang Baekhyun yang tertidur.

Baru saja tangan kekar itu ingin menyentuh wajah cantik Baekhyun, namun kedua mata sipit itu terbuka begitu saja, membuat tangan tersebut menggantung di udara.

Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun dari Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol. Entahlah, apakah namja mungil itu mendengarkan semua ucapan Chanyeol atau tidak.

Baekhyun melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Keduanya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan kembali mengenakan pakaian mereka. Terlihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

 _Knock...knock..._

Seseorang telah mengetuk pintu kamar mereka di luar sana. Dengan segera Chanyeol membuka pintu tersebut.

"Nuna?"

Ya, lagi dan lagi Yoora mengunjungi asrama adiknya ini.

"Ada apa nuna kesini?" Chanyeol bernafas lega karena dirinya sudah rapih dengan pakaiannya.

"Kau hanya membawa 1 mantel bukan? Ini musim dingin, kau harus membawa mantel lebih." Yoora masuk begitu saja dengan barang bawaannya.

"Eoh? Yoora nuna?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan wanita cantik itu. Beruntung dirinya sudah selesai memakai baju.

"Hai Baek, bagaimana kabarmu?" Yoora meletakan barang bawaannya itu di tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Aku--" Jawaban Baekhyun menggantung saat namja mungil ini membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Baek, gwaenchana?" Yoora memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menahan rasa mualnya.

"Ah gwaen--" Lagi dan lagi namja mungil ini menahan mualnya.

Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mual seperti itu. Bahkan sebelumnya baik-baik saja.

"Apakah kau sakit?" Yoora mulai mendekati Baekhyun.

"A-ani! Aku tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba mual seperti ini." Merasa tak tahan, Baekhyun segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Terdengar suara Baekhyun yang memuntahkan rasa mualnya.

"Ada apa dengannya Yeol? Dia sakit?" Yoora mulai bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau. Bahkan sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja."

"Ckck roomate macam apa kau ini eoh? Tidak ada perhatiannya sama sekali!" Timpal Yoora.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi membuat kakak dan adik itu menolehnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ke dokter Baek. Mungkin kau sakit. Atau kau salah makan hingga terus mual seperti itu." Ujar Yoora.

"Tidak perlu. Mungkin ini akan segera--" Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun kembali mual.

 _Bugh!_

Chanyeol melempar mantel Baekhyun pada namja mungil itu.

"Pakai mantelmu, ayo ke dokter!" Chanyeol segera memakai mantelnya, lalu melangkah keluar.

"Aisshh anak itu! Maafkan adik ku itu Baek. Sekarang pakai mantelmu. Kita ke dokter dengan mobil yang ku bawa." Yoora membantu Baekhyun memakaikan mantel tersebut.

Dan ya, mereka pun pergi ke klinik terdekat dengan mobil yang di kemudi Yoora.

Saat tiba di klinik, Baekhyun segera di periksa oleh dokter dan di temani Yoora yang ikut masuk ke ruangan. Sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu di luar.

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Yoora selesai dokter memeriksa Baekhyun.

"Dia bukan keracunan makanan atau salah makan."

"Lalu?"

"Dia sedang mengalami masa ngidam atau hamil muda."

"MWO?"

"Mwo?"

Seketika Yoora dan Baekhyun terkejut secara bersamaan setelah mendapat pernyataan dari dokter.

"Itu sudah 2 minggu. Masih sangat muda. Jadi, jaga masa ke hamilanmu." Lanjut dokter pada Baekhyun yang masih tak percaya dengan ini semua.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!! ADIK MACAM APA KAU INI?!"

 ***** **TBC~**


	22. Chap 21

Chanyeol tertegun ketika mendengar suara kakaknya dari dalam ruangan sana. Alisnya bertautan, wajahnya bingung dan berpikir apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoora keluar bersama Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu melangkah cepat mendekati Chanyeol.

 _Bugh! Bugh!_

Yoora terus memukul Chanyeol dengan tasnya.

"Wae? Kenapa nuna memukulku? Hentikan nuna!" Chanyeol mencoba melindungi kepalanya dari tas itu.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini Park Chanyeol!"

 _Bugh! Bugh!_

"Apa yang terjadi hingga nuna seperti ini?"

Yoora menghentikan aksi pukulannya pada Chanyeol. Wanita ini menghela nafas kesabarannya.

"Kau telah menghamili Baekhyun bukan?"

"MWO?" Chanyeol benar-benar tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Yoora. Pandangannya mengarah pada Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya eoh? Dasar adik nakal!"

 _Bugh! Bugh!_

Lagi dan lagi tas itu menghantam tubuh Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa nuna tau kalau aku pelakunya?"

"Jadi benar kau melakukannya?! Lancang sekali anak ini!"

"Seharusnya kau menikahinya lebih dulu! Kenapa kau merusaknya?!"

Tiba di asrama, Yoora menarik daun telinga milik Chanyeol hingga masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sejak pertama kali berkunjung kesini, aku sudah curiga dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Maka dari itu aku selalu berkunjung kesini untuk memastikan."

"Dan pintarlah sedikit! Kamarmu masih bau orang bercinta!"

"Arrghh lepaskan nuna! Ini sakit..." Terlihat telinga Chanyeol yang sudah memerah.

"Baek, jika kau ingin memukul atau menendang Chanyeol, lakukanlah sepuasmu. Aku tidak perduli anak ini lebam!"

"Ini sudah terjadi. Mau marah seperti apapun semuanya sudah terjadi begitu saja. Dan aku masih tak percaya jika aku hamil."

Yoora melepaskan Chanyeol, lalu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, jeongmal mianhae. Aku sebagai kakaknya sangat minta maaf atas perlakuan nakal Chanyeol. Tenang saja, aku akan membuat adikku bertanggung jawab untuk ini."

Baekhyun tidak tau harus berkata apa. Otaknya masih tidak fokus untuk mencerna segala pembicaraan.

"Chanyeol akan menikahimu segera."

"Ye?"

"Mwo?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut di waktu bersamaan.

Yoora meraih tangan Baekhyun, lalu mendekapnya lembut.

"Aku tau kau masih tak menerima kenyataan ini, tapi tolong biarkan dia tumbuh di dalam sana. Biarkan dia terlahir." Pinta Yoora menatap Baekhyun.

"Tapi...bagaimana dengan pelatihan ini?"

"Aku akan bicarakan ini pada Yunho seonsaengnim. Setelah ini, kau harus tinggal di rumahku selama Chanyeo dalam masa pelatihan."

"..." Baekhyun tidak tau harus membalas apa. Karena pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Aku akan kembali lagi untuk menjemputmu." Yoora mengusap puncak rambut Baekhyun pelan, lalu segera keluar dari kamar.

Sekarang di kamar hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih saling terdiam menatap satu sama lain.

"Baek..."

"Jangan bicara padaku sekarang. Kepalaku masih pusing." Baekhyun melangkah ke tempat tidurnya, lalu berbaring membelakangi Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu tidak berani untuk menggangu Baekhyun yang terlihat dalam mood tidak baik. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi, karena ia belum sempat bersihkan tubuhnya.

Selama Chanyeol mandi, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie..." Baekhyun terdengar lirih.

 _"Ada apa hyung?"_

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membuat adikku ini bangga pada diriku."

 _"Mwo?"_

"Kyung--sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pelatihan ini."

 _"Wae?"_

"Sekarang aku harus menelan semua impianku untuk menjadi juara dan mendapatkan piala emas itu."

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Sungguh aku kecewa dengan ini Kyung. Tapi aku harus mengorbankan salah satunya. Dan itu arena balap." Baekhyun sedikit terisak. Ia mencoba untuk menahan rasa sedihnya.

Tanpa di ketahui Baekhyun, dari balik pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sedang menelpon adiknya itu.

Mendengar curahan hati Baekhyun dan suaranta yang lirih, membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah.

Namja tinggi ini belum berani keluar kamar sebelum Baekhyun selesai dengan pembicaraannya di telepon.

 _Klek~_

Mendengar suara kamar mandi terbuka, Baekhyun segera mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Kyungsoo, lalu mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir begitu saja.

Namja mungil ini menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memandang selimut yang menyembunyikan Baekhyun di dalamnya. Ia mematikan seluruh lampu kamar, hingga ruangan cukup gelap.

Dengan keberaniannya, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan berbaring di sampingnya.

Tangan Chanyeol membuka selimut itu hingga memperlihatkan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kamar sudah gelap. Kau tidak perlu malu untuk menangis. Air matamu tidak akan terlihat olehku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan kebohongannya. Karena dapat ia lihat kedua mata Baekhyun yang sembab.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu."

"Marahlah padaku dan pukul aku sesuka mu Baek. Aku pantas mendapatkan itu darimu."

Baekhyun masih terdiam menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku adalah orang yang sulit meminta maaf pada orang lain. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku akui kalau aku sangat bersalah."

"Mianhae..."

Masih belum ada respon apapun dari Baekhyun yang hanya mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku karena merusak impian terbesarmu. Kau pasti sangat marah dan kecewa."

"Akan ku terima apapun hukuman darimu. Katakanlah..."

"Peluk aku."

"Ye?" Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan balasan Baekhyun padanya.

"Banyak yang mengatakan jika sebuah pelukan dapat menenangkan seseorang. Peluk aku, itu adalah hukumanmu."

Chanyeol masih tak percaya dengan permintaan Baekhyun. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat berharap.

Namja bertubuh besar ini mulai mendekati Baekhyun hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Tubuh Chanyeol menyamping untuk meraih tubuh mungil itu.

 _Grep!_

Ya, sebuah pelukan berhasil di berikan untuk Baekhyun yang juga mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping agar keduanya saling berhadapan.

Chanyeol terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk memberikan kenyamanan.

Dapat Baekhyun hirup aroma parfum Chanyeol yang melekat di tubuh kekarnya.

"Apakah ini balasan darimu karena aku terus saja mengalahkanmu balapan? Kau merusak impianku Yeol. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa benar-benar marah padamu."

"Karena aku pun tidak bisa menyalahkan segalanya padamu. Bagaimanapun kita melakukannya bersama."

"Mau tak mau aku harus menerima nasib ku ini."

"Mianhae, jeongmal." Bisik Chanyeol sesekali mengecup puncak rambut Baekhyun.

 ***** **TBC~**


	23. Chap 22

_Dugh! Dugh! Dugh!_

Terdengar suara gebrakan pintu kamar dari luar sana, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun terbangun dari tidur mereka. Namja tinggi itu beranjak dari tempat tidur Baekhyun, lalu segera melangkah menuju pintu.

"Siapa yang datang seperti ini?" Umpat Chanyeol merasa terganggu.

 _Klek~_

Sebuah tatapan tajam dan mematikan telah Chanyeol dapati dari seseorang yang datang.

"K-Kyung?" Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan adik Baekhyun itu.

"Lancang sekali kau ini!"

 _Bugh! Bugh!_

Kyungsoo meraih sapu yang terletak di depan pintu kamar, lalu memukul Chanyeol dengan sapu itu tanpa perduli namja tinggi itu kesakitan.

"Arrghh hentikan!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini Park Chanyeol brengsek!"

 _Bugh! Bugh!_

Mendengar keributan ini, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri keduanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Kyungsoo terus memukul Chanyeol dengan sapu.

Tak hanya Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kai pun keluar dari kamar mereka karena mendengar gertakan Kyungsoo yang cukup keras.

"Kyung!" Baekhyun mencoba menjadi penengah.

"Minggirlah hyung! Biarkan aku menghukum namja yang sudah menghancurkan impian mu." Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun untuk menjauh.

 _Bugh! Bugh!_

"Kyungie!" Kai dan Sehun mencoba untuk memisahkan Kyungsoo.

Kai menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan dekapannya.

"Yak lepaskan! Sialan!" Kyungsoo memberontak, namun Kai tetap berusaha menahannya kuat.

Sehun pun merampas sapu itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Terlihat sedikit luka pada wajah Chanyeol dan beberapa lebam pada tangan. Mungkin tubuh yang lainnya pun lebam, karena namja itu benar-benar merasakan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau memukul Chanyeol?" Tanya Kai.

"Karena dia pantas mendapatkannya! Dia merusak impian Baek hyung!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun terlihat tak mengerti.

"Jadi kalian tidak mengetahuinya? Teman kalian itu telah membuat Baek hyung hamil!"

"MWO?" Kai dan Sehun terkejut secara bersamaan.

Merasa dekapan Kai tak lagi erat, Kyungsoo segera melepaskan diri. Dan baru saja dirinya ingin menyerang Chanyeol kembali Baekhyun menghadangnya.

"Sudahlah Kyung! Hentikan aksi brutalmu."

"Bagaimana bisa hyung membelanya? Dia sudah menghancurkan impian untuk menjadi juara di arena balap nanti!"

"Semua sudah terjadi Kyung. Mungkin memang belum waktunya impian itu terwujud. Karena tidak semua impian akan terwujud bukan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang masih bisa tersenyum.

"Hyung..." Kyungsoo terdengar lirih. Dirinya benar-benar tak kuat menatap Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah pulang. Aku tidak apa-apa Kyung."

"Aisshh jjinja! Musnahlah kau Park Chanyeol."

Kai segera menahan Kyungsoo saat namja itu kembali murka.

"Tolong antarkan dia pulang Kai-ya." Pinta Baekhyun.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan mencoba menarik Kyungsoo yang terus memberontak.

Kini Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Yeol? Bahkan kita semua akan melakukan pertandingan penting." Sehun mulai terlihat dingin.

"Kyungsoo benar, kau sudah merusak impian Baekhyun! Dan kau tau?"

Chanyeol masih terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Sehun yang terlihat geram.

"Aku mengalah padamu untuk membiarkan kau bersama Baekhyun. Jika seperti ini, aku menyesal mengalah padamu!" Sehun segera kembali ke kamarnya dengan rasa kecewanya pada temannya itu.

Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit terluka.

"Maafkan--"

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu Baek. Aku terima perlakuan Kyungsoo ini, karena mungkin aku pun akan marah besar jika ini pada saudaraku."

"Ayo masuk, aku akan obati." Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar.

Chanyeol duduk terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mencoba membuat kompresan untuk Chanyeol.

Selama Baekhyun mengopres, Chanyeol hanya terdiam memandang wajah mungil itu.

Ketika Baekhyun mencoba membuka baju Chanyeol, namja ini hanya mematung.

Dan ya, dapat Baekhyun lihat tubuh Chanyeol lebam karena pukulan Kyungsoo yang kuat.

"Aisshh anak itu brutal sekali." Gerutu Baekhyun merasa bersalah atas perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Ini tidak seberapa Baek."

"Hari ini kau akan berlatih, bagaimana bisa kau berlatih dengan tubuhmu seperti ini?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Chanyeol yang terus saja tersudutkan karena masalah ini.

Selesai mandi, Baekhyun tak mendapati Chanyeol di kamar. Namja mungil ini pun mencoba menuju tempat pelatihan.

Tiba di tempat, ia melihat Kai dan Sehun yang memperhatikan Chanyeol sudah melaju di lapangan.

"Kai-ya, bagaimana keadaan Kyung saat kau mengantarnya pulang?"

Kai dan Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menghampiri mereka.

"Adikmu itu sangat sedih. Aku pertama kali melihatnya sedih seperti itu. Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangimu Baek." Jelas Kai mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo menangis di hadapannya selama perjalanan pulang.

"Jangan marah pada teman kalian itu. Bukankah kalian temannya? Tidak seharusnya kalian menyudutkan Chanyeol."

"Apakah kau akan mengakhiri pelatihan ini?" Sehun mulai bertanya.

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam, sejujurnya ia masih berat untuk mengakhiri pelatihannya.

"Yoora nuna akan menjemputku dan dia memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya selama masa pelatihan Chanyeol."

"Apakah itu artinya kau dan Chanyeol akan menikah?" Tanya Kai.

Baekhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ayo ke lapangan! Aku masih bisa mengendarai motor." Baekhyun terlihat masih bersemangat.

Dan ya, mereka bertiga menyusul Chanyeol yang terus saja melajukan motornya di lapangan.

 _Brummm~_

Baekhyun membuka kaca helmnya ketika mendekati Chanyeol yang menolehnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali eoh? Kau tidak bisa menjadi juara jika seperti ini! Ayo bertanding..." Seru Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

Motor yang di kendarai Baekhyun telah mendahului laju Chanyeol. Namun tak tinggal diam, Chanyeol segera menyusulnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beristirahat di kamar, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu.

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar. Ia hanya takut jika Kyungsok kembali datang dan brutal seperti pagi tadi.

"Nuna?"

Ya, Yoora yang datang dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Seperti janjiku, aku kesini akan menjemputmu." Yoora masuk begitu saja membuat Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Apakah hari ini juga nuna menjemput Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, karena aku sudah izin dengan pelatih kalian."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap dalam diam.

"Kau bisa menyiapkan semua barangmu Baek." Ujar Yoora.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera mengemas semua barangnya.

"Tapi bukankah nuna sibuk bekerja? Itu sama saja Baekhyun akan sendiri di rumah." Pikir Chanyeol.

"Nuna sudah mengatur jadwal kerja. Dan tidak ada lagi lembur. Tenang saja."

Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela jika Baekhyun pergi dari kamar ini. Sejujurnya Chanyeol ingin menghalangi kakaknya untuk menjemput Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan bisa.

"Kau sudah siap Baek?" Tanya Yoora melihat tas Baekhyun sudah penuh dengan barangnya.

"Apakah Yunho seonsaengnim tau tentang ini semua?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, mau tak mau aku harus jujur padanya. Awalnya dia kecewa dengan kalian, tapi dia mencoba memahaminya."

Yoora membantu membawakan tas Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang Baek." Seru Yoora yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Berlatihlah yang serius Yeol!" Ujar Yoora pada Chanyeol yang masih tak lepas pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

 ***** **TBC** ~


	24. Chap 23

Selama Baekhyun tak lagi di asrama, Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya. Mungkin jika ini terjadi dulu, Chanyeol akan senang karena Baekhyun pergi. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Waktu telah berbeda. Entah waktu yang berbeda atau memang perasaan Chanyeol yang berubah.

Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun yang berada di rumah.

'Dia sedang apa sekarang?'

'Apakah dia kesepian?'

Ya, itulah yang selalu di pikiran seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat keluar dari kamarnya atau lebih tepat kamar Chanyeol. Ya, selama dirinya disini, Yoora memberikan kamar Chanyeol untuknya.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun Baek?" Yoora baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan.

"Nde! Mmm...nuna mau kemana? Sepertinya terlihat rapih. Bahkan ini weekend."

"Ada acara pernikahan temanku. Apakah tidak masalah jika ku tinggal? Mungkin malam aku akan pulang."

"Gwaenchana. Hadirilah acara pernikahan teman nuna."

"Gurae, mandilah dan segera makan."

"Nde!"

"Aku pergi. Annyeong..." Yoora pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Namja mungil ini merasa jika dirinya memiliki kakak perempuan yang sangat menyayanginya. Ia pun segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

 _Krek~_

Dari dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun mendengar sesuatu di dalam rumah ini. Dengan rasa takut, ia segera menyelesaikan mandinya, lalu mengenakan bathrobe untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

Perlahan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah tongkat kasti yang ia dapatkan dari dapur. Entah milik siapa.

Tidak ada siapapun yang ia temukan di dalam rumah ini. Namun ia mendengar sesuatu dari kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mendekati pintun kamar.

Tepat di depan pintu, Baekhyun berdiri menunggu seseorang yang keluar dari kamar itu. Tangannya masih memegang tongkat kasti untuk berjaga-jaga jika orang yang masuk ini pencuri.

 _Klek~_

"Yak--Yeol?"

Tongkat kasti itu menggantung di udara saat Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak memukul orang yang di anggapnya pencuri.

Ya, Park Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu bernafas lega saat Baekhyun tak jadi memukulnya.

"Aisshh...ku pikir pencuri!" Gerutu Baekhyun melepaskan tongkat kasti itu.

"Ah jebal, tidak lagi pukulan untukku." Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang berdegup cepat karena takut.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau kesini?"

"Aku diam-diam pergi dari asrama. Lagi pula ini weekend tidak ada pelatihan." Chanyeol melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk dengan santai.

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Wae? Ini rumahku."

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi membalasnya karena memang benar jika ini adalah rumah Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah..." Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun mendekatinya.

Namja mungil itu pun menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. Perlahan ia melangkah menuju sofa.

"Wae?" Baekhyun sudah berada tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

 _Grep!_

Tubuh Baekhyun mematung ketika Chanyeol memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Namja itu mendekap pinggang Baekhyun yang masih berdiri, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini beberapa menit." Pinta Chanyeol terus mengusak wajahnya di bagian perut Baekhyun.

Dapat Baekhyun rasakan dekapan Chanyeol yang cukup erat. Ia pun membiarkan posisi mereka seperti ini.

Tangannya mencoba meraih surai Chanyeol, lalu mengusapnya perlahan.

'Kau merindukanku? Tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakannya bukan?' Batin Baekhyun.

Setelah merasa cukup puas, Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mengganti baju. Setelah ini mari kita makan bersama. Yoora nuna menyiapakan sarapan." Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ketika keduanya menuju meja makan, mereka hanya melihat sepiring makanan yang di sediakan Yoora.

"Ini bisa di bagi dua." Pikir Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Makanlah sendiri." Sanggah Chanyeol.

"Tapi--"

"Kau lebih butuh banyak makan Baek. Jadi makanlah."

Baekhyun pun mulai menyantap makanannya di hadapan Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Ini, makanlah satu suapan. Setidaknya kau harus mencobanya." Baekhyun mengarahkan satu suapan pada Chanyeol.

Mau tak mau, Chanyeol pun menerima suapan tersebut.

"Jika nuna tidak ada, apa yang kau lakukan seorang diri disini?" Chanyeol mulai bertanya.

"Menonton atau bermain playstation." Jawab Baekhyun setelah berhasil menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ah ya, ada playstation di kamarku bukan?"

"Ya, aku tidur di kamarmu."

"Biar ku tebak, kau pasti bermain arena balap."

"Eoh? Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Ayo bertanding denganku!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju kamarnya untuk bermain playstation bersama.

Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menyambungkan playstation tersebut.

"Aku selalu menang di game ini." Bangga Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ckck aku pun memang di game ini. Terlalu mudah." Timpal Baekhyun.

Dan permainan pun di mulai. Terlihat wajah keduanya yang sangat serius bertanding pada game tersebut.

"Yak! Jangan bermain curang!" Gerutu Baekhyun tak terima jika Chanyeol bermain curang padanya.

"Ayolah...kau mengatakan game ini mudah bukan?" Chanyeol masih fous pada layar televisi itu.

Game over...

"Yeah! Lihat bukan? Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan raja playstation sepertiku ini." Chanyeol berseru membanggakan diri.

Bukan kesal, Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat Chanyeol sangat senang seperti itu. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

"Banggakan dirimu di arena balap nanti."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berhenti berseru dan kembali menoleh pada namja mungil itu.

"Kau harus perlihatkan senyum kemenanganmu nanti di hadapan banyak orang Yeol."

Entah kenapa masih ada rasa bersalah saat Chanyeol harus mendengar itu dari Baekhyun.

"Kau berharap aku juara dalam arena balap itu?"

"Apakah kau tidak menginginkannya? Pertandingan ini adalah kesempatan emas untukmu. Kau harus serius untuk pertandingan nanti Yeol."

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Satu kalimat berhasil keluar dari Chanyeol.

"Ye?" Baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Walau terdengar pelan, namun ia masih dapat mendengarnya.

 _Chup~_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang cukup terkejut. Keduanya terdiam saling menatap lekat.

Hingga kedua mata sipit Baekhyun terpejam saat Chanyeol mulai menyapu belahan bibirnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol pun memejamkan matanya dan dengan hati-hati melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan manisnya bibir itu.

Tangan Chanyeol mendekap pipi kanan Baekhyun, mengusapnya dengan lembut, dan semakin memperdalam ciuman ini.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti coklat yang meleleh karena mendapat perlakuan lembut dan manis dari Chanyeol.

 ***** **TBC~**


	25. Chap 24

Hari ini Baekhyun mengunjungi asrama, ia pun telah mendapat izin dari Yoora. Ya, dirinya akan menginap disini karena ia mendapat kabar jika besok Chanyeol dan yang lainnya akan di berangkatkan ke Tiongkok untuk menjalankan masa karantina.

Waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan perut Baekhyun sudah sedikit membentuk.

Namun ketika tiba di asrama, tidak ada Chanyeol di dalam kamar. Merasa tau dimana keberadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menuju tempat pelatihan.

Terdapat Sehun dan Kai yang baru saja keluar dari lapangan.

"Eoh? Baek?" Keduanya cukup terkejut ketika mendapati namja mungil itu hadir.

"Kalian sedang berlatih?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, dan sekarang kami mengambil istirahat." Jawab Kai.

"Chanyeol masih di lapangan. Kau tau? Dia sangat berlatih keras. Anak itu seperti tak pernah lelah untuk terus berada di lapangan." Jelas Sehun.

"Sehun benar Baek. Sepertinya Chanyeol mempunyai tekad untuk menjadi juara arena balap." Sambung Kai.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Tidakkah kau membawa Kyungsoo juga?" Tanya Kai terkekeh.

"Kyungsoo sedang sibuk. Dan aku kesini membawa makan untuk kalian semua. Makanan itu ada di asrama."

"Ah aku mengerti. Kau kesini karena besok kami akan berangkat ke Tiongkok bukan?" Tebak Sehun hanya di balasan kekehan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau mau aku menghentikan latihan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kai.

"Andwae. Biarkan dia, aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

Mau tak mau, mereka pun menunggu Chanyeol selesai latihan.

"Baek, bisakah kau hubungi Kyungsoo?" Pinta Kai.

"Untuk apa?"

"Jebal..."

Sehun mulai jengah dengan Kai yang kembali menjengkelkan.

Baekhyun pun menuruti permintaan Kai untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, ada yang ingin bicara denganmu." Baekhyun segera memberi ponselnya pada Kai ketika Kyungsoo menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo uri Kyungie~"

 _"Ckck ada apa kau menghubungiku?"_

"Wae? Kau tidak merindukanku hmm? Bahkan besok aku akan ke Tiongkok."

 _"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"_

"Aigooo...bersikaplah lembut sedikit Kyung."

 _"Tidak untuk kalian! Kecuali Sehun."_

"Mwo? Kenapa hanya Sehun pengecualian?"

 _"Karena dia lebih pendiam diantara kalian."_

"Aisshhh aku cemburu kalau begitu!"

 _"Terserah padamu!"_

"Tidak bisakah kau mengantarku ke bandara bersama Baekhyun?"

 _"Untuk apa?"_

"Ayolah Kyung, aku butuh semangat darimu agar aku berhasil bertanding."

 _"Kenapa aku?"_

"Karena kau vitamin untukku."

 _Tut~_

Seketika panggilan di putuskan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Yak Kyungie..." Kai masih berusaha memanggil Kyungsoo di sebrang sana, namun panggilan lebih dulu terputus.

Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat wajah menyedihkan Kai.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari lapangan dan menghentikan latihannya.

"Yeol?" Panggil Kai membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun menoleh namja tinggi itu.

"Kau datang?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang bersama kedua temannya.

"Akhirnya kau selesai latihan. Perutku sudah lapar." Gerutu Kai.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Baekhyun membawakan makanan untuk kita. Dan kami harus menunggumu selesai latihan." Jelas Sehun membuat Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

"Ayo kembali ke asrama." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ppali~" Kai merangkul Chanyeol untuk segera ikut ke asrama.

Tiba di asrama, Sehun dan Kai masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Dan ya, terdapat beberapa makanan yang di beli Baekhyun.

Dengan segera, mereka semua menyantap makanan tersebut.

"Kai-ya, kau harus masuk 10 besar. Dan aku akan merestuimu dengan Kyungsoo."

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat Kai tersendak dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jjinjayo? Kalau begitu akan ku pastikan aku masuk 10 besar!" Kai terlihat bersemangat.

"Lalu apa untukku? Aku pun harus di beri semangat." Protes Sehun.

"Ah sayangnya aku hanya mempunyai satu adik. Atau..." Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya membuat mereka bertiga masih menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Kau tunggu anak ini terlahir. Akan ku jodohkan nanti." Seketika Baekhyun tertawa lepas di hadapan mereka bertiga.

Dan ya, Kai pun ikut tertawa dengan menepuk bahu Sehun karena merasa gemas.

"Sabar bro..." Goda Kai terdengar menjengkelkan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau anak itu di jodohkan oleh temanku ini." Protes Chanyeol.

"Yak, memangnya aku mau menjadi pedopil eoh?" Sehun membela diri.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun berdebat, Baekhyun maupun Kai hanya asik tertawa.

Selesai makan, Sehun dan Kai kembali ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mengusirku eoh?"

"Ini sudah malam--"

"Waktunya tidur..." Baekhyun menyambungkan ucapan Chanyeol yang terpotong.

"Kau menginap disini?"

"Ya, aku sudah minta izin pada nuna."

Chanyeol tak lagi membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Dirinya hanya duduk di tempat tidur, dan terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terbaring menatap langit-langit.

"Besok aku akan pergi dan mulai menjalankan masa karantina."

"Ya, aku sudah tau itu." Baekhyun masih belum menoleh.

"Apakah kau bisa ikut?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun pun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang terlihat serius.

Namja mungil itu beranjak dari tidurnya, lalu duduk manis menatap Chanyeol di sebrangnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Karena aku tidak mau menggangumu."

"Kemarilah..." Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menghampirinya.

Saat Baekhyun sudah di hadapannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Refleks, tangan Baekhyun melingkari leher jenjang itu.

Keduanya saling menatap diam. Dan dapat Baekhyun rasakan tangan Chanyeol mengusap perutnya yang sudah sedikit membentuk itu.

"Jaga dia selama aku pergi." Chanyeol memandang perut yang ia usap perlahan itu.

"Dan juga jaga dirimu." Lanjutnya kembali memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Ketahuilah Yeol, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan. Tapi..."

Chanyeol terdiam menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika kau berhasil mendapatkan juara dan piala itu."

"Apakah kau akan datang ke arena balap nanti?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau mengharapkan aku datang?"

"Ya. Kemenanganku ada pada kehadiranmu Baek."

"Jangan bergantung pada kehadiranku! Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa datang eoh? Kau tidak akan memenangkannya? Ckck alasan tak masuk akal."

"Kau harus datang!"

"Aigooo ya, akan ku usahakan."

Terlihat sebuah senyuman pada bibir Chanyeol. Namja ini perlahan membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya.

Dan ya, Chanyeol pun ikut berbaring di samping Baekhyun dengan mendekapnya cukup erat.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol merapihkan beberapa barang perlengkapannya.

"Apakah barangmu sudah siap semua?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, ku rasa cukup."

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat rapih dan siap untuk berangkat ke bandara.

Namja mungil ini mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya.

"Tundukan kepalamu." Pinta Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menurutinya.

Dan ya, sebuah kalung dengan sebuah cincin yang terikat di dalamnya berhasil menghantung di leher jenjang milik Chanyeol.

"Itu adalah kalung keberuntunganku. Semoga itu menjadi keberunganmu juga." Jelas Baekhyun.

Sejenak Chanyeol meraih kalung tersebut dan menatapnya.

"Jika aku tidak berhasil, setidaknya aku telah mencoba menjadi yang terbaik." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya, lakukan semampu mu Park Chanyeol."

 _Grep!_

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun, lalu mengunci pandangan mata sipit itu.

"Akan ku lakukan dengan kerja kerasku." Bisik Chanyeol yang terus menghapus jarak wajah mereka.

 _Chup~_

Ya, kedua bibir itu berhasil di pertemukan kembali. Tak tinggal diam, keduanya saling melumat menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang tak bisa di ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Eumphh~"

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan menjadi tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya Chanyeol masih tak rela untuk melepaskannya begitu saja.

Resleting mantel Baekhyun di buka begitu saja hingga menampakan leher mulus itu.

"Ngghhh~"

Dan ya, ciuman Chanyeol beralih pada leher Baekhyun yang mulai melenguh nikmat.

Namja tinggi ini kembali menciptakan jejaknya di area sana.

"Asshh Yeolhh..."

 _Knock~knock~_

Aktifitas Chanyeol terhenti saat mereka mendengar ketukan pintu.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kecewa.

"Sudah cukup tuan Park. Sekarang persiapkan dirimu." Baekhyun merapihkan rambut Chanyeol dan menghapus saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku menunggumu disana."

Satu kecupan manis berhasil mendarat pada kening Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan tempat.

 ***** **TBC~**


	26. Chap 25

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat gugup dan bahagia selama di dalam pesawat bersama Yoora juga Kyungsoo.

Ya, mereka pergi menuju Tiongkok untuk menyaksikan arena balap yang akan menampilkan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai ikut serta dalam balapan tersebut.

Setelah tiba di Tiongkok, mereka langsung menuju tempat arena sebelum pertandingan benar-benar mulai.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan beberapa pembalap dari negara lain yang bersiap-siap.

Senyum manis Baekhyun semakin berkembang ketika mendapati sosok namja tinggi dengan seragam pembalap berwarna putih dan terdapat angka 61 yang tak lain adalah nomor balapnya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Yoora berseru memanggil adiknya itu.

Ketiganya melangkah menghampiri Chanyeol yang menoleh. Dan ya, Sehun juga Kai pun ikut terkejut mendapati kehadiran Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Yoora.

"Omo...inilah seragam yang ingin ku lihat dari adikku yang nakal ini!" Puji Yoora memperhatikan adiknya yang terlihat tampan dengan seragam balap tersebut.

"Kyungie! Omo! Kau datang! Woaahhh..." Kai terlihat heboh melihat Kyungsoo ikut datang. Baru saja dia ingin memeluk namja kecil itu, namun jari telunjuk Kyungsoo menahan keningnya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Ancam Kyungsoo membuat Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tau kau akan datang." Ucap Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih terus terdiam.

"Yoora nuna yang antusias untuk menonton, bukan diriku!" Sanggah Baekhyun namun terlihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku tidak perduli itu. Yang penting kau hadir." Balas Chanyeol.

"Apakah hanya aku yang sendiri disini?" Sindir Sehun membuat Yoora menahan tawanya.

"Permisi..."

Seketika yang mereka semua beralih pada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf menggangu. Aku Xi Luhan. Keponakan dari pelatih kalian." Seorang namja berwajah cantik dan manis itu berbicara bahasa Korea dengan sedikit kaku.

"Eoh? Kau keponakan Yunho?" Kejut Yoora tak percaya jika Yunho memiliki keponakan di Tiongkok.

"Nde! Maka dari itu aku sedikit bisa bahasa kalian." Kekehnya.

"Omo...sepertinya Byun Baekhyun mempunyai saingan." Pikir Kai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Pretty boy!" Kai menahan tawanya.

"Kyung, kau lebih dekat dengannya. Wakilkan aku." Pinta Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Argh!" Kai memegang kepalanya setelah Kyungsoo berhasil menjitak kepala itu.

"Sudah terlaksana." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Adik pintar."

"Ada apa kau menghampiri kami?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Pelatih kalian meminta kalian segera mendatanginya di ruang arena."

"Ah baiklah." Balas Sehun.

"Kyung, berkencanlah denganku jika aku masuk 10 besar. Ok, doakan aku!" Kai mengacak puncak rambut Kyungsoo, lalu melangkah mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan.

"Doamu tidak akan terkabul!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun sejenak. Senyuman namja mungil itu masih tak pudar dari bibirnya.

"Fokuslah dengan pandanganmu. Mungkin memang sulit menjadi juara, tapi setidaknya kau sudah mencobanya." Ucap Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersimpuh tepat berhadapan dengan perut Baekhyun yang mematung.

"Kau yang di dalam sana. Doakan aku agar menjadi juara dan mendapatkan piala. Dengan begitu kau akan bangga pada diriku." Chanyeol mengusap perut Baekhyun dan berucap pelan, namun masih dapat Baekhyun dengar.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol seperti itu, ada perasaan hangat yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.

Namja tinggi itu kembali berdiri dan memandang wajah cantik di hadapannya.

"Doakan aku Baek."

 _Chup~_

Sebuah kecupan manis berhasil mendarat di kening Baekhyun. Hingga Chanyeol mulai pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Terlihat beberapa motor balap sudah berbaris di arena. Chanyeol dengan nomor balap 61, Sehun 94, dan Kai 88.

Suasana mulai ramai dan penonton terus berseru menyemangati mereka yang akan bertanding.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun ikut merasakan ketegangan dan berdebar menyaksikan langsung pertandingan ini.

 _Brummm~_

Semua motor itu langsung berlaju cepat ketika pertandingan sudah di mulai.

Pandangan Baekhyun tak lepas dari seragam dengan angka 61. Ya, karena Chanyeol di balik seragam dan helm itu.

Pada beberapa putaran yang di lewati, Chanyeol sudah berada dalam urutan 8. Dirinya masih berusaha untuk terus menyusul lawan tandingnya.

"Ayo Park Chanyeol! Kau harus membanggakan kakakmu ini!" Seru Yoora masih terlihat antusias.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan terus berdoa untuk kemenangan Chanyeol. Sekilas ia membayangkan dirinya ikut serta dalam pertandingan ini.

'Pasti menyenangkan berada di pertandingan itu.'

'Entahlah semuanya hanya angan semata untukku.'

Merasa sadar dengan lamunan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mendekap tangan kakaknya itu yang langsung menolehnya.

"Aku tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu hyung. Tapi lihatlah, Chanyeol sudah berada di urutan ke-3. Sepertinya dia akan mewakili dirimu." Ucap Kyungsoo hanya di balas senyuman dari kakaknya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian kembali terlihat perubahan urutan. Chanyeol sudah berada di urutan ke-2, Sehun pada urutan ke-6, dan Kai masuk pada urutan ke-8.

"Mwo? D-dia berhasil masuk 10 besar. Bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Kai sudah masuk 10 besar.

"Samcheon mengatakan jika namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu pasti akan menang." Luhan mulai angkat bicara membuat mereka menoleh.

"Ye?"

"Selama karantina Chanyeol berlatih sangat keras. Dan aku pun melihatnya. Dia terlihat tidak pernah lelah. Setiap hari ada kemajuan padanya." Lanjut Luhan.

 _Bruummm~_

"61 is the winner!!"

Seketika suasana arena langsung heboh ketika mengetahui pemenang dari pertandingan itu.

"Omo! PARK CHANYEOL..." Yoora langsung berseru bahagia melihat adiknya telah melewati garis finish.

"Lihat bukan?" Luhan tersenyum puas.

Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata, ia tak tau harus seperti apa. Dan seketika tangis harunya mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipinya.

"Chanyeol urutan pertama, Sehun kelima, dan Kai tetap kedelapan." Ucap Kyungsoo melihat urutan tersebut dari layar besar arena.

"Ayo kita hampiri mereka." Seru Luhan mengajak ketiganya untuk turun dari kursi penonton.

Mereka semua menghampiri Yunho yang terus tersenyum bangga melihat Chanyeol berdiri di barisan pemenang.

Sebuah medali menggantung di leher Chanyeol, dan sebuah piala emas berhasil di genggam erat oleh namja tinggi itu.

Terlihat senyum kebahagiaan dari Chanyeol yang mengangkat tropi tersebut. Sekilas ia menatap Baekhyun di sebrangnya. Keduanya hanya saling melempar senyuman.

Selesai sesi foto dan berjabat tangan, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai langsung berlari menghampiri mereka semua.

Yunho memeluk Chanyeol dan menepuk bahu itu dengan bangga.

"Kau membuatku sangat bangga Park Chanyeol! Dan kalian bertiga membuatku berhasil menjadi seorang pelatih!" Puji Yunho pada mereka bertiga.

"Chanyeolie~" Yoora langsung memeluk adiknya itu.

"Biarpun nakal, aku masih bisa berprestasi bukan?" Sindir Chanyeol membuat Yoora melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi adikku yang nakal!" Balas Yoora.

"Kyung, kau lihat bukan? Doamu terkabul. Jadi mulai sekarang kita resmi berkencan! Kakakmu pun sudah merestui kita." Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan berbisik.

"Mwo? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?! Dan aku tidak pernah mendoakanmu Kai." Protes Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak perduli. Yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah menjadi kekasihku!" Kekeh Kai.

"Oh ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku harus memiliki kekasih sepertinya." Gerutu Kyungsoo tanpa di sadari, ia menerima Kai sebagai kekasihnya.

Pandangan Sehun beralih pada Luhan, lalu mendekati namja cantik itu.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau menemaniku disini? Karena ya, kau bisa lihat mereka mengabaikan temannya ini." Ucap Sehun dengan santai membuat Luhan menahan tawanya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya. Dapat ia lihat mata sipit itu sembab.

"Kau menangis?"

"Ya, aku hanya terharu. Akhirnya kau benar-benar membuat kami semua bangga padamu."

"Aku bukan pemenang yang sesungguhnya."

"Ye?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberi tropi itu pada genggaman Baekhyun.

"Kau adalah pemenangnya. Tropi ini milikmu."

"Ani! Kau yang berjuang keras, tentu saja kau pemenangnya. Bagaimana bisa aku pemenangnya? Bahkan aku tidak ikut--"

"Kau ikut serta melalui diriku. Aku mewakili dirimu Baek. Aku berlatih keras karena aku ingin menang untukmu."

Dapat di lihat liquid bening terbendung pada mata Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol.

"Yeol--"

Jemari Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang akan terjun di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Untuk kesekian kali perasaan Baekhyun terus di buat tinggi oleh namja tinggi di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau mendengarku? Aku Park Chanyeol mencintai Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ok, aku tidak dengar..."

"Ya, kami tidak dengar!"

Seketika mereka semua menutup telinga dan membelakangi ChanBaek.

"Ini adalah alasanku untuk menjadikanmu milikku. Apakah alasanku masih kurang?"

Baekhyun masih membisu mencerna semua ucapan manis dari Chanyeol.

"Ini lebih dari cukup Yeol."

"Maafkan aku baru bisa mengatakannya."

"Aku pun mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Maaf jika aku baru bisa mengatakannya. Kita seimbang bukan?"

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat membentuk senyuman. Mendapat kalimat itu dari Baekhyun, membuatnya sangat bahagia. Bahkan lebih bahagia dari kemenangannya ini.

"Bogoshipeoyo. Jjinja!" Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

Hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia yang Chanyeol dapati. Ia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan, dapat mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya, dan mendapat balasan cintanya dari Byun Baekhyun.

 **_The End_**


	27. Epilog

Suasana gedung pernikahan terlihat sangat ramai dengan berbagai tamu undangan. Wajah-wajah kebahagiaan mewarnai atmosfir gedung ini.

Terdapat berbagai sajian makanan dan minuman di beberapa tempat. Tak lupa hiasan mewah penuh menjadikan tempat semakin bercahaya.

Sepasang pengantin melangkah menuju sepanjang red carpet. Terlihat senyum kebahagiaan diantara keduanya.

"Kau mau seperti itu Kyung?" Goda Kai yang datang ke acara pernikahan ini bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh." Balas Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh pada kekasihnya itu. Ya, karena bagaimana pun dia tidak mau menampakan wajah malunya di hadapan Kai.

"Ah apakah kami terlambat datang?" Tiba-tiba Sehun datang menghampiri KaiSoo bersama Luhan.

"Baru saja selesai pengucapan janji suci. Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku menjemput--"

"Omo! Kenapa kau bisa dengan keponakan Yunho seonsaengnim ini?" Kai baru menyadari.

"Annyeong haseyo~" Sapa Luhan.

"Apakah itu masalah?" Sehun dengan santai.

"Temanku sudah dewasa ternyata." Kai menepuk bahu Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Jangan berisik!" Timpal Kyungsoo membuat keduanya terbungkam.

Sepasang pengantin itu mulai melakukan sesi pemotretan. Beberapa keluarga, teman, maupun kerabat mulai ikut berfoto.

"Woahh lihatlah teman kita itu terlihat gagah." Puji Kai mengarah pada Chanyeol dengan tuxedo yang di kenakan.

"Bahkan ia terlihat seperti pengantinnya bukan? Nyatanya dia hanya mendampingi Yoora nuna yang menikah." Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Sehun baru menyadari jika sosok Baekhyun belum terlihat.

"Aku disini..."

Mereka pun menoleh pada sumber suara, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang datang.

"Kau baru datang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ani. Aku ke toilet sebentar. Eoh? Luhan?" Baekhyun beralih pada Luhan yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apakah setelah ini anak keluarga Park akan menikah semua?" Pikir Kai melirik Baekhyun.

Selesai sesi pemotretan, Chanyeol mencoba menghampiri temannya, namun ia harus tertahan oleh tamu orang tuanya. Bahkan hanya beberapa langkah lagi untuk menghampiri para temannya.

"Kau adik Yoora?"

"Ya, Park Chanyeol imnida." Dengan sopan Chanyeol berucap.

"Omo...keluarga Park memiliki anak yang cantik dan tampan."

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman malu di hadapan para ahjuma ini.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Ya, kapan kau akan menyusul Yoora?"

Mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Mungkin tak lama lagi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tatapannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang juga memperhatikannya.

"Beruntung sekali dia yang akan menikah denganmu."

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya terus memperhatikan Chanyeol terus melayani sapaan dari tamu undangan. Bahkan tak jarang diantara mereka meminta foto. Ya, karena menang balapan lalu, banyak orang yang mengenal Chanyeol.

"Apakah sekarang dia menjadi seorang idola?" Sindir Kai.

"Lihatlah Baek, Chanyeol menggendong anak kecil itu. Sepertinya dia memang sudah cocok menjadi seorang ayah." Goda Sehun pada Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum melihat Chanyeol menggendong seorang gadis kecil.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat saat mendapati pemandangan tersebut. Bahkan sekilas Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti Chanyeol akan menggendong anak mereka.

"Kapan itu akan lahir?" Tanya Luhan mengarah pada perut Baekhyun semakin membentuk.

Ya, Luhan tau karena Sehun telah menceritakan semuanya kisah ChanBaek yang menurutnya unik.

"Beberapa bulan lagi." Jawab Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Menikahlah sebelum perutmu membesar hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan itu."

Seketika pandangan mereka beralih pada Chanyeol yang menghampiri mereka semua.

"Omo...sepertinya kau sudah siap eoh?" Goda Kai.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melirik satu sama lain. Entah keduanya memikirkan apa saat mendapati pertanyaan itu.

"Sepertinya teman kita ini sudah dewasa Kai-ya." Sindir Sehun.

"Ya, tidak ada lagi sikap labilnya." Kai dan Sehun memang suka jika menggoda Chanyeol.

"Kau membawa keponakan Yunho seonsaengnim, apakah kau mempunyai niat tertentu?" Sekarang Chanyeol yang menyindir Sehun, saat ia menyadari jika Luhan terus berada di samping Sehun.

"Samcheon memintaku untuk mewakilinya datang kesini. Dan aku akan tinggal di Seoul." Jelas Luhan.

"Mwo? Kau akan disini? Woahh..." Kai terlihat terkejut.

"Seperti yang kalian tau, jika pelatih kalian itu sangatlah sibuk. Dan aku akan menjadi asistennya di tempat pelatihan." Lanjut Luhan.

"Apakah ini artinya Sehun akan menang banyak?" Pikir Chanyeol.

"Ye?"

"Aku tak masalah jika Luhan bersama Sehun." Sambung Baekhyun membuat mereka semua beralih memandangnya.

"W-wae? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" Baekhyun tertegun dengan pandangan mereka semua.

Ketika di kamar...

Terlihat pantulan siluet di dinding kamar yang cukup gelap. Terdengar suara decitan tempat tidur dan decakan manis yang mengisi atmosfir kamar ini.

"Eummmpphh~"

Chanyeol terus menyapu belahan bibir Baekhyun yang sudah berada di bawahnya. Tanpa menindih perut Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencumbu tubuh mungil itu dengan hati-hati.

Sepertinya keduanya saling merindukan satu sama lain, hingga tak memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun yang hamil.

Namun kali ini Chanyeol memakai pengaman untuk berjaga-jaga karena bagaimana pun ia sadar dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Ngghhh Yeolhhh~" Baekhyun dapat mendesah bebas saat ciuman itu terlepas.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Baek." Bisik Chanyeol dengan gerakannya yang pelan dan menuntun.

"Aku pun merindukanmu Yeol." Baekhyun menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang itu.

"Menikahlah denganku Baek."

Jantung Baekhyun seakan ingin meledak saat ini juga ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Namja mungil ini menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau harus menikahi diriku yang sudah kau hamili ini!"

"Apakah aku harus menghamili dirimu baru bisa menikah denganmu?" Goda Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Jangan menggodaku Park Chanyeol!"

Dengan gemas, Chanyeol mengecup seluruh wajah Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum geli.

"Asshhh aaahhh~" Tubuh Baekhyun mulai menggelinjang ketika Chanyeol menciumi area lehernya, dan kedua tangannya yang memilin nipple itu.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh besarnya di samping Baekhyun. Tanpa melepaskan yang di bawah sana, ia sedikit menurunkan posisi tidurnya. Tangannya mendekap punggung Baekhyun dan sesekali mengusapnya lembut.

"Ummphh~" Ya, Chanyeol menyesap nipple itu dan terlihat seperti bayi yang haus.

"Aaahhh Yeolhh nngghh~" Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol, membiarkan wajah namja itu tenggelam disana.

Satu kaki Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol, lalu ia mencoba untuk mengikuti pergerakan namja ini.

"Mpphhh~" Chanyeol merasakan nikmat lebih ketika Baekhyun ikut bergerak.

Entah sampai kapan mereka akan terus melakukan aktifitas bercinta ini. Karena melihat keduanya masih saling menikmati dan belum ada yang rela tautan mereka terlepas begitu saja.

 ***ALLEGRO***

Apakah ada yg minat pesan buku Allegro?

di buku nanti ada kelanjutan dari nasib mereka semua

jika berminat, silahkan chat di akun line,

id : **bee_dobi**

atau ig : **indah_z14**

untuk kejelasannya nanti di kasih tau

makasih sudah membaca cerita ini~


End file.
